


Love at the end of the world

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, BAMF Victor Nikiforov, Hacker!Yuuri Katsuki, Hybrid!Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Robots, Synth, Synth!Victor Nikiforov, bamf yuuri katsuki, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 22,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: In a dystopian world, Yakov Feltsman creats the ultimate weapon that's destined to wipe out the resistance. But what he didn't expect was for his weapon to fall in love with the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for creating all these strange AU's... XD But I had to get this one out of my head <3 I hope you'll like it <3 It'll be a shorter chapters for my own sake <3 But hopefully that'll mean that it'll update more often <3

The year is 2101, most of humanity has either been enslaved or killed off, except for the richest world leaders that are ruling everything in their own little private part of the world.

Every country has its own main capital where everything is a perfect utopia, filled with luxury and the highest quality of living, sometimes with human servants.

Synthesized humans are the main soldiers that are in charge of keeping everything in order while the richest can lay back to enjoy their life in luxury.

Synthesized humans are robots with extremely advanced artificial intelligence and the looks of real humans. 

They were usually called synths, and there was no real way to keep them apart from humans... At least not on their outside. 

On their inside - they were cold machines, that would never think twice about executing a human that’s out of line.

And lately, they were needed more than ever.

A resistance was being formed in the world, lead by an unknown hybrid between a synth and a human. 

Yakov was in charge of creating the soldiers that would wipe the resistance out and restore order to their world, he was currently one of the best inventors of artificial intelligence.

And he was creating his perfect weapon.

He named it Victor, for victory. He knew that it would be the weapon that would get him a better spot in the utopian world. 

Where he could live his final years in peace...

This would all be worth it in the end. Maybe he would even be able to see the love of his life again?

Lilia.

Yes, it would be worth it. 

If other humans had the chance to be in his shoes, they would. Even if it meant killing others. 

Yakov sighed tiredly.

It had to be worth it...

“Activate,” Yakov spoke clearly as his creation opened his eyes. 

They were blue and icy - perfect for a killer. 

Victor looked around thoughtfully, taking in its surroundings. 

“State your name,” Yakov ordered.

“Victor,” Victor replied. 

“What’s your mission?” Yakov asked.

“To serve,” Victor answered automatically. 

Yakov smiled. “I’ll give you a moment to boot that big brain of yours,” he said, gently patting him on the head.

Victor didn’t understand the action. 

“Try not to blow anything up…” Yakov pleaded before walking away.

Victor looked after him with a thoughtful frown before turning back to the room he was in.

It was very beautiful, very bright. He looked at something green and the word ‘plant’ appeared. 

He looked at a pretty blue thing, and the word ‘fountain’ appeared. 

He liked it and he really wanted to touch it. 

He stood up, feeling something squeak below him. He looked down and the word ‘knee’ showed up, along with the words ‘possible breakage- continue with caution’. 

So he did, he walked carefully to the so called fountain and reached out his hand to touch it. 

‘Water’ was a word to describe the floaty transparent liquid. 

Victor smiled a little as he walked over to the green thing called plant and gently touched the ‘leaves’. They were silky to the touch, and Victor really wanted it. 

He ripped the leaf off, making the rest of the plant fall to the ground. 

The word ‘broken’ showed up. 

Victor frowned, the plant didn’t look as good when it was crushed on the ground, so he picked it up and for some reason it crumbled. 

He didn’t like that, it caused a mess.

So he burned it. 

At least he had his pretty leaf left.

“Is everything okay?” Yakov asked urgently as he returned. 

Victor blinked. “Everything is okay,” he replied.

Yakov sighed as he came closer. “What did you burn? It better not be anything important.” 

“Dirt,” Victor replied as he looked at the crumbs still on the floor. 

“Yeah, all right,” Yakov said and grabbed his arm and led him back to the table where he woke up earlier. “Sit,” he ordered.

Victor did.

Yakov took out a flashlight and a tiny cord. “Open hatch number 5,” he demanded and the side of Victor’s head opened up. “I’ll just make some minor adjustments,” he explained as he connected the wire to the chip in Victor’s brain that was connected to the computer. “Get ready for some new software, I might have to reboot you after this…”

Victor looked to the human worriedly before everything turned to black.  
………………….

The next time Victor opened his eyes, everything felt a lot more clear. 

“How are you feeling now?” Yakov asked.

“I… I’m fine,” Victor replied truthfully. “What did you do to me?” 

“I upgraded your vocabulary and association process,” Yakov said proudly. “You should be able to feel more human now.” 

Victor swallowed thickly as he looked around again. 

The room was now powered by lamps instead of sunlight. And he knew all the words to his surroundings without them being stated in his line of sight.

“What are you thinking?” Yakov asked.

“It’s a beautiful place,” Victor claimed as he looked to the roof window and saw beautiful diamonds shine down at him.

No.

Stars.

Yakov snorted. “That’s because you don’t know any better,” he stated. “But I’m glad that the artificial intelligence is doing its job.”

Victor frowned.

He was a synth? What was the difference?

“I’m going to get you into fighting shape,” Yakov declared. “Then the others are going to send you out on a mission.” 

“Mission?” Victor repeated. 

Yakov nodded. “There are humans stirring up trouble in the world and you need to eliminate them.” 

Victor nodded.

He was ready to serve.

Yakov beamed with pride, but there was something very much unreadable on his face. “Let’s get started shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets to see the inside of the utopian facility and he is introduced to his next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many seems to be interested in this plot! <3<3 
> 
> If we can reach 15 comments, I'll publish chapter 3 right away <3<3

Victor was getting more powerful than Yakov had expected, and as a few of the utopian scientists came to examine him, they were all surprised by the high quality of the synth.

“We can take him off your hands this once and get you a place to live in the empire,” one of them offered.

Yakov nodded gratefully. “I would like that very much.” 

Victor looked to his creator worriedly. “Where will I be?”

“You’ll be with us,” one of the strange men said. “We’ll turn you into the perfect soldier.” 

Victor didn’t get a chance to reply before everything went dark again.  
……………………

Victor woke up the next time in a room full of strangers. 

They were all wearing white robes or full body-suits. 

Victor looked down at himself and noticed that he was wearing a full body-suit as well. 

“State your name please,” a man in a robe ordered.

“Victor,” Victor replied. 

“What’s your ID number?” 

Victor frowned. “ID number?” 

The man in the robe looked at him worriedly. “Your synth ID number,” he clarified.

“I don’t know it,” Victor admitted. 

The man in the robe took some notes. “What’s your purpose?”

“To serve,” Victor said without hesitation. 

The man nodded in approval. “What’s your current body status?”

“Functional,” Victor replied after a quick scan.

The man nodded again. “Come with me,” he ordered.

Victor did. 

He followed the man through a corridor and into a bright room with targets in the distance. 

“Shoot them down,” the man ordered.

Victor raised his hand and opened his palm to access his built in plasma gun. 

Then he shot the targets down, just like he had practiced with Yakov.

The man smiled proudly at the results. “I think you are ready to head on to your next step,” he said. 

Victor blinked in confusion. “Next step?” 

“Get out on the field,” the man stated. “I’ll send a trained synth to accompany you as you’re looking for the clues of our enemy’s hideout.”

“Enemy?” Victor questioned. 

“Filthy humans that are looking for chaos,” the man said bitterly. “They’re trying to change a perfect formula of happiness.” 

That didn’t sound nice of them. 

Why would they want chaos? When Victor looked up pictures of chaos in his database it didn’t look too good.

“We need them all dead,” the man stated. “Except for the leader. We need him captured so we can reprogram him.” 

“He’s a synth?” Victor asked. 

“Hybrid,” the man admitted. “He was the son to one of our most brilliant inventors when he was alive, the hybrid was supposed to be the leader to our cause, capable of keeping both humans and synths in line.”

“So he’s human?” Victor asked in confusion.

“He was born as one, yes,” the man stated. “But his father... improved him, so to say… He was the ultimate weapon to our disposal, but somehow he managed to override the programming and he ran away.” 

“How do I know him?” Victor asked. “So I won’t kill him.” 

The man snorted. “You won’t be able to,” he said humorlessly. “He regenerates, the machinery is connected to the human healing system, and improved to a million time its speed. He can re-grow an arm in less than a second. a head in less than ten. He’s indestructible.” 

Victor wasn’t sure what most of those words meant, but it sounded like he was immortal. 

“He’s not aging,” the man continued. “He’s charismatic and clever, and he’s able to recruit humans to fulfill his unknown purpose… We think that he’s collecting an army to destroy the world as we know it, and we can’t let him.” 

Victor agreed. That would be terrible. 

“I’m uploading a picture of him to your memory card,” the man said as he took up a transparent tablet. “You’ll know him if you see him, and you need to do everything in your power to capture him… If we get him, the whole army will have to give up as well. It’s the most humane way to solve all of this.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “I will do anything to serve.” 

The man smiled to him. “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Victor do on his first mission? <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's mission with the trained synth takes a strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! <3<3 We never reached 15 comments, but at least there are enough for daily updates! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this one! <3<3

The world wasn’t anything that Victor had expected. 

Inside the facility, things were bright and clean, and walking out the door, the sky was blue and the trees were flourishing, but as they traveled to their current destination in the city - things didn’t look as nice.

Everything was a mixture of the color brown. 

It looked nothing like the pictures Victor had looked up.

“Disappointed?” the trained synth with him asked knowingly as they took a break near a rusty, broken, old car.

Victor nodded.

“That’s normal,” the synth assured. “You’ll get used to it.” 

Victor didn’t want to get used to it. He wanted to go back to the pretty plants and clean spaces.

The ground he walked on was sticky and gross.

“Stating mission,” the trained synth suddenly spoke out, looking into space. “Retrieving clues for the secret hideout. Kill any human in sight.” 

Victor nodded to the instructions when the synth suddenly looked up, eyes narrowing. It was sudden enough to get Victor’s full attention. 

“We are not alone,” the synth stated, looking round angrily. 

Victor looked around as well, making a scan of his surroundings. 

He noticed a different temperature shift behind a wrecked car, but just as he was about to raise his hand and fire a plasma blast to it, the synth next to him cried out in pain before falling to the ground, sparks flying around him.

“He’s not wearing a uniform!” someone called from somewhere. “Could be a slave!” 

Victor looked up and turned around fearfully when he suddenly felt something sharp hit him on the side of the neck.

Whatever it was shot a wave of electricity through him and he lost all of his mobility as he fell to the ground. 

Victor tried to force his body to move, but he quickly realized that he couldn’t.

Was this… death?

Could he die? 

Victor looked around in panic when his eyes suddenly settled on something familiar. 

The picture of the leader that had been uploaded to his memory card suddenly appeared.

But…

He was beautiful.

He didn’t look like a threat, he looked like an angel as he approached and looked at him with a frown. 

“Are you human?” the leader, or Yuuri Katsuki as the picture supplied - asked him.

Victor wasn’t able to answer, all he could do was stare, when pictures of weddings were suddenly filling up his hard drive.

Yuuri placed a hand on his chest and Victor felt something tingle pleasantly within him. 

“He’s a synth,” Yuuri said with a sad look on his face. 

Victor didn’t like that look. “Don’t cry,” he whispered, making Yuuri flinch.

“What?” Yuuri asked in shock. 

Victor smiled, as he felt his mobility starting to return to him. “You look sad,” he clarified. “I don’t like it.” 

“Yuuri, don’t trust it,” someone else suddenly spoke up as he appeared at Yuuri’s side. “It might be a new trick from those horrible people in the utopia.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement and got up, took a few steps away before stopping and turning back. “He seems to be flawed,” he told the unknown man thoughtfully. “What if they take him back and repair him? Make him into a real threat?”

“Well, we can’t take him to the headquarters,” the man exclaimed in horror. “He might be a suicide bomb, it’ll kill everyone.” 

Yuuri looked conflicted. “We have the third safehouse, it’s not far from here. It has no people, so I can take him there myself. No one will get hurt.” 

“Yuuri,” the man sighed. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri quipped. “Getting a synth on our side might make all of the difference in our cause.” 

“Unless the synth kills all of us first,” the man named Phichit said in frustration.

“I can reprogram him,” Yuuri spoke up. “I can make the AI stronger and the commands weaker, he can be our spy on the inside.” 

“That’s not smart, Yuuri,” Phichit stated. “It’s too much of a risk.” 

“Well, I’m in charge and I’m doing it my way,” Yuuri snapped before looking to the other fallen synth that was suddenly starting to stir. “And Phichit, can you please kill the working synth over there before he gets conscious and initiates self-destruction-mode?”

Phichit sighed dramatically as he got out his weapon and aimed it at the synth on the ground. “This better work out…” he said warningly, clicking off the safety on his gun. “I hate wasting ammunition…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 8 finished chapters <3 So let's see if we can reach 15 comments this time and you'll be rewarded with chapter 4 <3
> 
> (It doesn't have to be individual comments, if one user comments 15 times, it'll still count! <3 As long as the comment has somewhat content) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Victor to his secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS DID IT! <3<3 Wow! I'm so proud! <3<3 Enjoy chapter 4! <3<3

Victor felt his battery reaching dangerously low levels, drained out from the electricity he was knocked over by. 

But Yuuri did something to him that made him able to walk, even though the rest of all of his functions were highly limited. 

He wanted to speak, but all his words came out as a lumpy noice.

“He’s freaking me out,” Phichit complained. “Can you make him stop doing that?” 

“I’m a hacker, not a wizard,” Yuuri mused. “And you can think of something else if it bothers you.” 

Phichit rolled his eyes. 

Victor knew that they were the people that he was supposed to eliminate, but he was too curious to act on it. Not to mention that he physically couldn’t eliminate anyone with a drained battery.

And he really wanted to know more about Yuuri.

He was very funny. And very pretty, almost like a plant but in a better way.

Maybe like water, soft and clean.

It was hard to describe, even with a full vocabulary.

“We’re almost there,” Yuuri said reassuringly as he turned to him with those gentle eyes.

Victor didn’t know what to do with it. It felt like his processor was overheating, even his navigation-system shut down, he had no idea where they were or where they were going. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Yuuri suddenly apologized as he put his hand on the side of his head. He did something that shifted the metal in Victor’s head, making everything dark and quiet. 

‘It’s okay’ a text suddenly read. ‘I just closed down your sight and hearing for a moment so you won’t know our destination, but I’ll give them back as soon as we’re safe’

Victor trusted that.

He trusted Yuuri, but he had no idea why.

Yuuri was supposed to be the enemy, but when Victor looked up enemy, it was someone evil with big weapons.

Yuuri was unarmed, and Victor saw no chaos in him.

The world on the other hand…

It wasn’t good.

It should look like the one with the trees and the plants. It should be pretty, like the pictures.

The world wasn’t.

He somehow felt like he had been tricked.

Eventually, Victor felt his body shift and the temperature suddenly dropped around him.

And after what felt like forever, he could see again.

”Hang on, I’ll get something to charge you up,” Yuuri suddenly declared as he ran away from him.

Victor frowned, he still couldn’t move.

”And don’t try to fire any weapons, I disconnected them from your defense system,” Yuuri said as he suddenly returned with a big cord. ”I need some answers from you before I can do anything else.”

Victor looked around thoughtfully. The man named Phichit wasn’t there.

Victor flinched as he felt the cord connect to his battery, but he immediately felt better as he was able to move his fingers again.

Yuuri sat down on the table across from him. ”Let’s start from the beginning?” he suggested. ”Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger! <3<3 (Not sorry) XD <3<3
> 
> Now you gotta wait until tomorrow so I can stack up on chapters! <3
> 
> I only have 4 of them! XD <3 
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for the love and support! <3 So glad you like this story!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out something surprising about Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love seeing that you're enjoying this story! <3<3 
> 
> It has a lot faster pace than usual, and the chapters are a lot shorter, but it's very comfortable to write, knowing I won't have to proofread so much and that I can move on to the next chapter faster <3
> 
> So thank you for all of your comments, please keep them coming, I love to hear your thoughts <3<3

”My name is Victor,” Victor replied, feeling strangely proud of his name. 

Yuuri frowned worriedly. ”You have a human name?”

Victor blinked in confusion. ”So do everyone.”

”Not synths,” Yuuri claimed. ”They are usually numbers, someone must have cared for you enough to give you one.”

Victor looked through his memory for a moment before a name popped up. ”Yakov made me.”

A flash of anger crossed Yuuri’s face. ”Oh…”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. Having no idea what the emotion was supposed to mean. ”You’re angry?”

Yuuri sighed tiredly. ”Yakov is a terrible inventor,” he said bitterly. ”He creates killers and weapons, he is responsible for killing a lot of my friends…”

Victor’s eyes widened at the confusing word that everyone threw around in so many different contexts. ”Kill?”

”I’ll upload a picture to you memory card with pictures of death,” Yuuri said apologetically as he placed a hand on the side of Victor’s head. ”Hopefully you’ll understand why it’s bad.”

Victor opened the pictures so he could see them, and he felt a twinge of fear at what he was seeing. Blood, fear, devastation…

Death was the real chaos.

”What did he want with you?” Yuuri asked in confusion. ”A pet? What is your purpose?”

”To serve,” Victor stated confidently.

”Serve who?” Yuuri asked. “Do what?”

”Serve?” Victor repeated unsurely. His command didn’t go much further.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. ”No way,” he said in awe before closing the distance between them.

Victor felt something close to happiness stir within him at Yuuri standing so close to him and placing his hand on his chest before closing his eyes. 

Victor looked to him with a smile. For some reason, he really liked Yuuri standing close. He even looked prettier like that.

Yuuri suddenly pulled away with a look of surprise before it suddenly transformed into pure joy. 

”They’re idiots!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor tilted his head again, the image search for idiots didn’t look anything like the people in the facility.

”They never took ownership of you,” Yuuri said excitedly as he started pacing the floor. ”They had one of the most powerful weapons ever on their hands…” he explained. ”And they forgot to program you to work for them, they literally sent out a unprogrammed canvas into a battlefield for anyone to claim.”

Victor smiled at Yuuri’s happiness. It looked good on him.

”Victor,” Yuuri said seriously. ”How would you feel about working for me?” he asked. ”I’m working to save all humans and synths from enslavement and overthrow the evil bastards that ruined the world.”

Victor liked the idea of belonging to Yuuri. He was so pretty and nice and funny to look at. The people in the facility never talked to him with so much emotion. ”How?”

”I’ll set you free for as much as I can,” Yuuri stated. ”I will improve your AI so you’ll be able to make more logical decisions for yourself, but it’ll also make you see how terrible the world is, and it’ll make it harder for you not to act on it. And if you do act on it, there’s a chance that they’ll shut you down and try to reprogram you.”

Victor blinked. ”Reprogram me how?”

Yuuri’s face melted in sympathy. ”To feel nothing,” he said apologetically. ”To be nothing, to do nothing that you aren’t asked. They’ll kill you.”

Victor swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to be the thing called death. 

”But don’t worry, because I’m going to reprogram myself into the very core of your software and make it undetectable,” Yuuri said gently. ”So it’ll only take a quick command from me to bring you back.” 

Victor liked the idea of that. ”I’ll be immortal?”

”As long as they don’t scrap you altogether,” Yuuri admitted with a soft smile. ”But I’ll keep a copy of your AI chip in me, so if they do, I can add you to a different body. So I guess you’ll be immortal as long as you’re with me.” 

”Okay,” Victor agreed. ”I’ll serve you.” 

Yuuri nodded in approval. ”You won’t be sorry,” he promised as he moved a lamp over to Victor. ”Anything is better than serve those monsters…”

Victor was pretty sure that Yuuri was right.

From what he had learned so far, Yuuri was good and the other ones were bad, maybe even Yakov was bad…

And Victor wanted to be good. 

It felt right. 

”I’ll wake you up in a bit,” Yuuri promised before picking up a tiny screwdriver. ”Hang in there, okay, Victor?”

Victor nodded. ”Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor will happily work for Yuuri <3 
> 
> Hopefully the stronger AI will make Victor understand his feelings better <33
> 
> Let me know what you think <3<3 
> 
> 20 comments will give you chapter 6... ;) <3<3 (Same rules as last time)
> 
> I need to stop doing this... XD
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS <3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up with improved AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys worked hard! <3<3 So I hope you'll appriciate the introduction of Chris!! <3<3

Victor woke up the next time to the sound of voices. 

“He has such an amazing construction,” Yuuri said. “And him not being assigned was just pure luck.”

“Well, I still think that you were tricked by that pretty face of his,” an unknown voice said. 

“Chris…” Yuuri sighed. “I’m telling you, he’s an asset. He can help all of us.” 

“Didn’t you just assign him to you?” Chris asked knowingly. “Tell me, Yuuri, what are you planning on letting him do for you?”

“How do you always manage to make conclusions like that?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. 

“Conclusions like what?” Chris teased.

Victor could tell that his protector was growing annoyed, so he quickly sat up on the table and turned to the strange man with his plasma gun raised to him.

“Victor, no!” Yuuri warned before quickly walking over to him. “You will not hurt my people.” he said seriously.

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “But he…” 

Yuuri shot a warning look over his shoulder. “He’s always like that.” 

“He upset you,” Victor claimed.

“He was getting on my nerves,” Yuuri corrected. “But you can’t kill someone for that. I’ll handle that.” 

Victor nodded in understanding, feeling slightly bad. 

“Now it’s lucky that I disarmed you,” Yuuri said, a lot more gently. “But it’s a warning for next time… At least ask me first.” 

“I will,” Victor promised. 

“So I take it the AI is improved?” the man named Chris asked as he walked over cautiously and reached out his hand to Victor. “I’m Chris.” 

Victor scanned the hand and got up a picture that told him to shake it and reply with his own name. “Victor.”

“I know,” Chris said with a meaningful look to Yuuri.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before walking away to a nearby desk and started to mech with some kind of motherboard.

“Don’t mind him,” Chris said with a shrug. “He’s a genius but he tends to back away as soon as he gets uncomfortable.”

“What did I do?” Victor asked worriedly. He didn’t want Yuuri to back away from him. 

“Oh, no, that was all me,” Chris admitted. “I have a great talent when it comes to making Yuuri uncomfortable, as soon as I’m suggesting that he likes someone more than friends he practically runs away to safety.”

Victor regarded Yuuri thoughtfully before turning back to Chris. “What are you doing here?” he asked, cause that was what he was really wondering.

“Me?” Chris asked in amusement. “I helped with the upgrades,” he admitted. “Yuuri might be able to handle all the practical stuff, but when it comes to delicate fingers and moving delicate chips, he has to have his most trusted companion.”

“What happened to the other man?” Victor asked. “The short one.”

Chris snorted. “Phichit?” he asked. “He’s working at our main-base, gotta keep all those hungry people fed and happy, am I right?” he finished his statement with a wink.

“How are supplies holding up?” Yuuri suddenly cut in. “How much longer will they last?” 

“With our current consumption, about two weeks,” Chris said apologetically. “And that’s barely enough portions a day to keep everyone fed.” 

Victor remembered seeing a lot of food getting thrown away from where he came from. People ate, but they always burnt away the things they didn’t.

“There’s food in the good place,” Victor stated. “Maybe you can get food from them?”

Chris and Yuuri looked at the synth like he had suddenly grown a second head.

“Is he serious?” Chris asked in confusion. 

“We can’t,” Yuuri said said sadly. “The people that has the food would rather see all of dead.”

Victor frowned as he thought back to how one of the scientists had referred to humans as filthy and looking for chaos. 

But neither Chris nor Phichit seemed especially dirty. And the chaos seemed to be constant and not caused by them.

“Why won’t they help you?” Victor asked, he really had a hard time wrapping his head around all of that. 

“Because they want to keep everything good to themselves,” Chris explained. “They are very evil, all of them. They are responsible for slaughtering almost our entire race just so they can overindulge in luxuries.”

That sounded terrible.

“Why are they so mean?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“Greed does that,” Yuuri said sadly. “How old are you, Victor?” 

Victor calculated his inner system. “Three weeks and four days.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I’m almost fifty years old,” he admitted. “I just stopped aging when I was twenty three and my father put that regeneration liquid inside my bloodstream… So you might understand that I’ve seen some things…”

Victor’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Anyways, I made sure to destroy my fathers research when he was killed so they wouldn’t get their hands on that…” Yuuri continued. “Imagine what would happen if they became immortal…”

Chris shuddered at the idea.

“I think that’s why they want me,” Yuuri shrugged. “See if they can figure out the formula so they can take it for themselves.”

“And we can’t let that happen,” Chris chimed in. “And that’s where you come in.”

“Chris,” Yuuri halted him. “Not now, let him recover a little first.” 

Victor frowned. “Tell me,” he pleaded. He did not want to be kept on the outside.

Yuuri looked to Chris worriedly before he turned back to Victor. 

“We need you to go back to utopia and spy for us,” Yuuri admitted. “We need to know what they know, what they are planning, how they are living, which people to recruit, how far their AI is developed. But only if you’re willing… It will be very dangerous.” 

Victor considered that statement for a long while before making up his mind. “What do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support!! <3<3 Love you!! <3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks Victor through his plane as they make their way to the secret headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a busy day, so here's the chapter! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“When you do go back, you’re going to have to be very convincing,” Yuuri said reassuringly as he went through his plan. “You need to tell them that you were kidnapped by rouge synths that took you apart for your parts.” 

“But… I have all my parts,” Victor pointed out. 

“I’ll take a few away,” Yuuri said with a teasing smile. “Not anything important… Maybe an arm or something.”

Victor nodded hesitantly.

“But it will still be a while before then,” Yuuri admitted. “You still need to learn a few things about the world, and why it’s important to change it.” 

“But won’t that make it less believable?” Victor asked. “If I stay longer?” 

“Depends on the rouges that holds you capture,” Yuuri mused.

Victor couldn’t help but to zoom in on Yuuri’s eyes as he smiled. 

He had the most beautifully sparkling eyes.

Almost like stars.

“Anyways,” Yuuri said to break the moment. “I’m sorry for turning off your navigation system, but it’s important that you don’t remember this location in case you get captured, I will also delete these memories from your memory card before you go.”

“All of it?” Victor asked in slight panic, he never wanted to forget about Yuuri’s smile.

“Just the journey to our destination,” Yuuri promised. “It’s just a precaution if they capture you and tries to extort the data from you.”

Victor frowned at that. “Would that… hurt?”

Yuuri smiled sympathetically to him. “It won’t,” he said gently. “You don’t have any nerves installed.” 

“I meant… in my heart,” Victor corrected. “To forget everything…” 

Yuuri frowned at that. “Do you… have feelings?”

Victor wasn’t sure. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“What are you feeling now?” Yuuri asked.

“Worried,” Victor admitted. “When something bad is about to happen and the head feels tense.” 

“Painful?” Yuuri prodded. 

“Bothersome,” Victor corrected. “I’m feeling… scared.” 

Yuuri halted both of them. “When you were first activated, how did you feel then?”

Victor tried to recall. “Confused,” he admitted. “I didn’t know where I was, who I was…”

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes. “I think your artificial intelligence is a lot stronger than I first thought…”

Victor tilted his head a little. “What do you mean?”

“Feelings are very complex,” Yuuri explained. “Most synths don’t have them. Their AI is to be able to take orders and be functional and adaptable in violent situations.” 

“How’s that different?” Victor asked, still feeling confused.

“I…” Yuuri started but cut himself off as something rustled in a nearby bush. 

Victor looked at it worriedly, scanning it, only to notice that it had a warm body temperature, meaning it was something living. 

Yuuri crouched down and reached for something in his pocket. “Come here,” he urged gently. 

Suddenly something big and brown and fluffy came out from the bush.

Victor took an immediate step back.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured the fluffy creature. “Are you hungry?”

The creature walked forward carefully before sniffing Yuuri’s hand and licking the content out of it.

Yuuri petted the creature fondly. “It’s a dog,” he said to Victor. “Probably a stray.” 

Victor didn’t trust it. 

“Here,” Yuuri said, gesturing for Victor to approach.

Victor took a tiny step forward, still keeping his guard up.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and tugged on it so it was touching the dog’s fur. 

Victor would have to admit that it was a nice feeling. So soft and fluffy.

“He still seem domesticated though,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “He couldn’t have been alone for too long.” 

Victor nodded in agreement as he searched his database for dogs. 

The dog before him looked like a poodle.

“We’ll take him with us,” Yuuri declared as he stood up and patted his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin made an entrence! <3<3 It wouldn't be a YOI story without him! <3 Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! <3 Please tell me your thoughts! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks Victor about his earliest memories and a suprising image enters Victor's mind.

The dog walked up beside Yuuri immediately and followed his footsteps. 

Yuuri smiled fondly to the dog. 

“You have feelings too,” Victor observed as he noticed the smile, indicating happiness, indicating feelings.

“Yeah, it’s a human thing,” Yuuri admitted. “I was still born as one.”

“How do they work? Feelings...” Victor asked. “Can you turn them off?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Yuuri quipped. 

“There are bad emotions,” Victor stated. “Most humans don’t like them.” 

“They are still important,” Yuuri explained. “Without feelings everything is just… empty… pointless…” 

Victor regarded Yuuri thoughtfully. He was so interesting. So beautiful, smart, strong… 

Was that feelings or just an observation?

“Do you remember anything from before you were activated?” Yuuri asked. “Waking up between tests and so on?”

Victor tried to think back, but then a very strange image was suddenly put through his mind. But that had to be some kind of error in his database. “Figure skating…” he said silently. 

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“Nothing,” Victor corrected. “I think something is wrong with my memory card…”

“Did you say figure skating?” Yuuri prodded. “The last time someone figure skated was back in the 21st century.”

“I just saw an image of it,” Victor admitted. “I don’t know what it means.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Okay,” he agreed. “I… I don’t really know either,” he admitted. “But I think we need to take a closer look on your programming.”

Victor nodded thoughtfully.

“Okay, we’re almost there now,” Yuuri said gently. “Try to keep your mind open,” he pleaded. “Most of the people are bit rough around the edges, but it’s a consequence of the world we live in… But as long as you don’t hurt them they’ll leave you alone.”

“I understand,” Victor agreed. 

“Good,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hand and leading them both towards a waterfall. He raised up his hand and all the suddenly his arm split in two parts and folded around so an umbrella appeared.

Victor had never felt more impressed in his whole life. 

“No use getting electrocuted, am I right?” Yuuri said with that adorable smile and light blush that made Victor’s hard drive overheat for a moment. “Stay close to me,” Yuuri pleaded as they both walked inside the secret headquarters under the cover of the umbrella. 

And Victor would never want to stay anywhere else…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally gets to see what the rebellion's headquarters is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm running out of chapters! XD <3 And I took the time to update a few of my other stories <3

Victor’s eyes widened as he got to see the hidden city where the rebellion was located. 

It was practically flooded with people, tiny markets, children running on the streets, almost like if the chaos on the outside didn’t exist.

It was actually kind of pleasant. 

It wasn’t big and clean like utopia, but it felt a lot more… Colorful.

It didn’t have the same clinical feeling, and it had a lot of plants and a stream that ran through the whole city. 

Victor would lie if he claimed not to appreciate that. 

It looked pretty.

However, most of the people in the city didn’t seem especially happy. 

They looked thin and worn, a lot of them were bandaged or seemed to be limping. 

And almost everyone was armed, but they seemed to be at ease when they noticed Yuuri.

They smiled and waved at him and Yuuri waved back shyly. 

It didn’t take long for Victor to put two and two together. “These are the people you have saved, right?”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” Yuuri quickly protested. “We all work together, some humans bring others back, mostly slaves that has managed to escape from utopia, but sometimes there are people that have managed to hide through all the slaughters and come to find us… So it’s really not me.” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully at that. “But you’re the leader, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say I am,” Yuuri said as a sweet blush tinted his cheeks. “Humans have leadership over the different necessities, I’m just helping out however I can.” 

“How?” Victor asked in confusion.

“I accompany people when they’re leaving, searching for supplies and such” Yuuri said with a shrug. “To keep them safe.”

“Was that what you and… Phichit were doing?” Victor asked as he recalled the name.

Yuuri nodded. “We still need a lot of food,” he admitted. “We were hunting... without success.” 

“Where do you find food?” Victor asked.

“It depends,” Yuuri said vaguely. “It’s bear season, we were hoping to find one.”

Victor looked up bears in his database and noticed that it was a very big animal, probably capable of feeding a lot of people. It was a smart plan.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked curiously. “When you freeze up and stare into space like that?”

Victor had no idea that he did that. “Oh… I was just searching my database.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at that. “Are you connected to internet?” he asked in panic.

Victor had no idea what that meant. “I... I…”

Yuuri looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry about this.”

Victor didn’t get a chance to reply before Yuuri placed his hand on his head and everything once again turned dark.  
………………………….

When Victor woke up again, it was to Yuuri’s beautiful face that looked down on him worriedly.

He couldn’t help but to smile at the sight.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Victor was just about to answer when he realized that he didn’t have a voice.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri quickly apologized before tapping something on his throat. 

“It’s okay,” Victor reassured as his voice returned to him.

Yuuri still looked very sad. “I… I’m sorry that I panicked,” he apologized, looking away slightly. “I thought that you might be connected to the internet in utopia and controlled by them to spy on us.”

Victor tried to look up what internet was, but found himself unable to reach his database. 

That’s when he looked down and noticed that his whole body had been taken apart. “Uhm…”

“Oh! It’s okay,” Yuuri promised. “I’ll put you back and make you as good as new.”

“Why am I… dismantled?” Victor asked worriedly 

“I was looking to find any kind of transmitter on you,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “I couldn’t.” 

“Did you scan me?” Victor asked, willing to help.

“I did,” Yuuri admitted. “And I hacked you in order to get a full report on your functions…”

Victor didn’t like that look on Yuuri’s face. “What did you find?”

“I…” Yuuri trailed off. “I think you have a soul,” he said thoughtfully. “I have no idea how, it’s planted as some kind of unknown unhackable virus and it seems to contain locked memories and emotions.”

Victor’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I also found out that your database is local,” Yuuri continued. “So there was no need for me to worry in the first place.” 

“I… I have a soul?” Victor asked in disbelief. “Am I… human?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ve been asking myself that same question many times. Where does my humanity start? What sets me apart from others? Are every human really human?”

Those were hard questions not even Victor could answer.

“Is human the same thing as good?” Yuuri continued. “And if it is… How can it be capable of so much evil?”

Victor looked at Yuuri thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he was feeling when he looked so sad.

“Anyways…” Yuuri shrugged his emotions off. “I should probably get to work,” he said sheepishly. “Would you like me to turn you off as I put you back together?”

“No,” Victor said, almost a bit too quickly. “I… I really want to spend time with you.” 

Yuuri blushed at that statement and Victor felt curious of what it was that caused Yuuri’s cheeks to turn into that beautiful shade of pink.

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ll keep you running then.” 

Victor looked with interest how Yuuri got out his tools and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have about 1 full chapter to spare XD <3 Let me know if you want it today or tomorrow <3<3 
> 
> And also let me know what you think should happen! <3 Feed me with ideas and inspiration! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out more about Victor's anatomy and Victor asks Yuuri about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you wanted to read more! <3 So here you go! <3 I split this chapter in 2 XD <3 So now I have 3 chapters to spare! XD <3 #QuantityOverQuality #ButAtLeastThereAreRegularUpdates <3<3 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this! <3<3

Victor loved getting assembled by Yuuri. 

He was so sweet and careful with all of his parts that Victor felt extremely important and precious. 

If given the choice, he’d love to be dismantled and reassembled by Yuuri again.

”Your mechanics are amazing,” Yuuri suddenly said as he carefully compared the screws to Victor’s arm. ”But you’re also very dangerous, if I jostle this too much or touch something sensitive, a rocket launcher will be activated.”

”How does it fit in my arm?” Victor asked in disbelief. He had seen a rocket launcher back at Yakov’s, but that was almost as big as him.

”It’s a mini,” Yuuri explained. ”But it’s very powerful and deadly.”

Victor leaned in to get a closer look, but he didn’t realize that he was too close to Yuuri before the hybrid suddenly pulled away, blushing.

“You look beautiful when you do that,” Victor said bluntly. 

Yuuri blushed even more. “What?” 

“Change color,” Victor clarified. “Blushing.”

Yuuri’s face turned about three shades darker at the comment. “Oh, I… Well…” he stuttered over his words nervously.

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully. “Something wrong?”

“No, I…” Yuuri coughed. “Voice chip glitch…” he said unconvincingly. 

“It seemed fine just a moment ago,” Victor stated. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “So how is your chest feeling?” he asked to change the subject. “Are the parts feeling okay?”

“They feel fine,” Victor said with a gentle smile.

Yuuri smiled back, just as gently, before refocusing on his arm. 

Victor looked at Yuuri observantly, but he could still feel the pressing curiosity at the back of his head. 

He needed to know him better, he had so many questions. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked carefully.

Yuuri turned to him, slightly surprised. “Yes?” 

“How much synth are you?” Victor asked, maybe a bit too bluntly. 

“Oh, I…” Yuuri trailed off slightly. “Why?”

Victor swallowed thickly. “Well, I guess I’m just curious,” he admitted. “I want to know how much you are like me.” 

Yuuri’s face melted in sympathy at that. “I… I guess I’m pretty much like you,” he said thoughtfully. “I was born as a human, but I barely have any human organs anymore, all I have left from my original body is my heart and my very modified brain…” 

“Why did he do it?” Victor prodded. “Why did he turn you into…” he trailed off as Yuuri’s face fell. 

“Oh, I… it’s actually not a very good story,” Yuuri admitted. “It’s kind of depressing.”

Victor didn’t want Yuuri to look sad, but he also didn’t want to leave it like that. “I’m a synth, I can handle it.” 

Yuuri smirked a little at that, as he regarded Victor fondly. “Are you sure about that?”

Victor nodded seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is very sad, so we'll save it for tomorrow so you'll have time to get tissues XD <3<3 It's not that sad, but I feel so bad for Yuuri <3<3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this short chapter! <3 Please let me know what you think and thank you for all of your suggestions, I'm currently working on taking Victor and Yuuri out for a hunting trip in chapter 13 XD <3<3
> 
> So thank you for all of your support! <3
> 
> Love you! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare the tissues! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri looked at the synth before him in sympathy before sighing tiredly. “A lot of people has always tried to portray my father as a villain,” he admitted, his eyes were suddenly sparkling as he seemed to be lost in a memory. “They thought that he was evil for turning his youngest child into a machine.”

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “Wasn’t he?” 

Yuuri seemed to be holding back tears but collected himself quickly. “He never had any ill intentions,” he admitted. “I was born with a very severe form of ogenesis imperfecta.”

Victor had no idea what that was.

“It’s a bone disease,” Yuuri explained. “It causes the bones to be very fragile and sometimes they misshapen and can cause all kinds of symptomes… I had the problem that the bones around my chest wasn’t growing, so they would eventually crush my heart…”

Victor’s eyes widened at that. 

“My father did everything in his power to save me,” Yuuri admitted. “He replaced my bones with custom made synth parts. That way, he kept me alive.” 

Victor couldn’t blame a father for keeping his son alive. 

It was natural in all living things.

“But then I got sick again,” Yuuri continued. “It was a very aggressive kind of cancer that grew tumors in several places inside my body… My father did his best to remove them all, but he also had to replace my broken organs with machines to prolong my life, but they eventually started to shut down… That’s when he created the life elixir.” 

“That made you regenerate,” Victor finished for him. 

Yuuri nodded. “He said that it was medicine, that it would make the cancer disappear… And in a way, he was right.” he admitted sadly. “But it took a few weeks for it to take effect, and when the word started spreading that I was almost more machine than human, I got captured… And they did more things to me… They modified my brain, they put weapons in me… They tried to turn me into the perfect killing machine…” 

Victor felt something chilling travel up his spine.

“They… They sent me to kill my father, only to prove that they had truly taken control over me…” Yuuri said, swallowing thickly. “But I somehow managed to overrun the coding and I took control before I did it.” 

Victor felt relieved at that. It would be as if someone ordered him to kill Yakov. 

It would be terrible.

“Unfortunately it didn’t save him,” Yuuri said as tears started to form in his eyes. “They killed him as a punishment to me for disobeying… And I… I initiated self-destruct…” he said, face dark with pain. “I… I refused to let them turn me into their weapon again or steal my father’s research. I rather wanted to die as a human beside him…”

Victor felt something hurt in his chest at the sight of Yuuri’s pain. “But you didn’t,” he said quietly in an attempt to help.

Yuuri shook his head. “I didn’t,” he agreed. “I woke up a short while later, surrounded by ashes and fire… I took that moment and ran… I never looked back.”

“You didn’t have any other family?” Victor asked.

“I had a mom and a older sister,” Yuuri admitted. “But that was almost thirty years ago… My mom would be over ninety years old and my sister would be around sixty… If they are still alive…”

“You don’t know?”

“I didn’t want to risk putting them in danger,” Yuuri said, averting his gaze slightly. “If they are alive, it’s better to leave them alone where they are safe. If they aren’t, it’s still not worth risking the fate of the world only to reunite with them again.” 

Victor reached his one attached arm for Yuuri and took his hand. “If we manage to take the world back, you might see them again.”

Yuuri smiled a little at that, he didn’t look completely happy, but Victor didn’t expect him to. 

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said, his voice filled with emotions that Victor couldn’t wait to know more about.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?? <3<3 
> 
> Let me know!! <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor return to the secret headquarters when Victor is finally put back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you sad last chapter! <3<3 But I hope you'll like this one! <3<3

Once Victor was put back together again, Yuuri took him back to their secret headquarters. 

He had taken him away when he thought that Victor had a connection to the internet or a tracking device. 

“I mean, it’s stupid of them not to have installed a tracking device on you,” Yuuri admitted. “If they had, they might have won by now.” 

“They probably didn’t expect me to get captured on my very first mission,” Victor said sheepishly. “They seemed to have high hopes for me.” 

“You’re the strongest synth I’ve ever faced,” Yuuri admitted. “The amount of weapons you have, the extremely advanced AI… I’m surprised you even managed to get captured.”

“I think a part of me wanted to,” Victor admitted. “You weren’t what I thought you’d be.” 

Yuuri’s face blushed darkly at that. “Really?” 

Victor was just about to tell Yuuri about the pictures of weddings that had appeared when they first met, when Chris suddenly threw and arm around him. “Where have you two been honeymooning?” he asked teasingly. 

“Chris,” Yuuri warned. “Take your arm off Victor.” 

Chris smirked. “Jealous?” 

“No, but the pressure on Victor’s shoulders might make the mini nukes in his arms go off,” Yuuri quipped.

Chris pulled his arm away from Victor as if he had been physically burnt. 

Yuuri snorted. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “Yuuri?” he asked in disbelief. “Did you just… Make a joke?”

Yuuri shrugged innocently. “First time for everything, I guess.” 

Victor wasn’t sure what to believe. Did Yuuri lie? Was that the joke?

“Well, well, well,” Chris said with a smirk. “I would have thought that…”

“Where’s Phichit?” Yuuri cut the human off before he could finish his sentence.

“In the map room,” Chris said and pointed to a building behind himself.

Yuuri wasted no time before taking Victor’s hand and pulling him along.

Victor looked at their intertwined hands and saved the image to his memory card. He never wanted to forget how good it felt. 

“Phichit?” Yuuri called as they stepped inside a room with drapes all over the windows and a big round table in the middle that held a map.

Suddenly Phichit appeared from another room, carrying a small wooden box. “Yuuri, you made it,” he said cheerfully before noticing Victor. “Is he good?” he asked cautiously.

“He’s great,” Yuuri promised. “He’s practically a human with upgrades.” 

Victor’s eyes widened. “Like you?”

Yuuri smiled gently. “Like me,” he confirmed. 

“That’s good to hear,” Phichit smiled. “I’ve always been saying that we could use more of Yuuri. If we could clone him, we might actually have justice in our world by now.” 

Yuuri snorted. “Yeah, or even more chaos…”

Suddenly the dog they had saved seemed to have heard them as he suddenly appeared in the doorway with a wagging tail. 

Yuuri perked up at that. “Hello there,” he greeted the dog.

The dog quickly ran forwards and ran up to Yuuri, jumping up on him as if to take a closer look. 

Yuuri smiled happily and that made Victor like the fluffy dog even more. He was starting to like everything that made Yuuri smile.

“Makkachin,” Phichit called to the dog.

“You named him?” Yuuri asked fondly as Makkachin ran over to Phichit’s side.

“I couldn’t keep calling him dog when he looked at me with those adorable eyes,” Phichit said as if it obvious. “I’m only human.” 

Victor looked to Yuuri thoughtfully as the hybrid seemed to be in full agreement. 

His humanity was definitely shining through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've finished chapter 13, we might as well do this again, since I'm a sucker for comments! XD <3<3 
> 
> 20 comments and you'll get chapter 13! <3 
> 
> Chapter 14 is still in production though, but at least you'll be up to date with me <3<3
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and a taste of Jealous!Yuuri XD <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri plan for a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! XD <3 You guys are fast, or, well, a certain someone is fast... XD <3 (Yes, I'm looking at you QueenInTheNorth_7) 
> 
> Anyways, the goal was reached, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! <3<3

“So… these are the grounds where we’ve already hunted…” Phichit stated as he stood leaning over the map and placed out his small wooden figures. “There’s a possibility that there’s wildlife over here, but then we’re getting very close to the outcast territory.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Victor asked, gaining the attention from the room. 

“Well, most people from there live in isolation,” Yuuri explained. “The humans are usually very heavily armed, and sometimes there are flawed synths that’s turned to violence. It’s all very dangerous” 

Victor nodded in understanding.

“I could go,” Yuuri said. “But I’d rather not go alone in case I run into a group of synths from utopia. If they blast me apart with rockets, I’d be pretty defenceless.” 

“Yuuri regenerates quickly,” Chris chimed in to explain it to Victor. “But if he’s crushed to bits, he’ll need a moment, which means that he needs someone to cover him until he’s intact again.” 

“And that’s usually where we come in,” Phichit added. “We protect each other.” 

Victor liked the idea of that. “I want to help.” 

“Would you like to go hunting with me?” Yuuri asked.

Victor felt his processor load for a moment too long before he was able to answer. Why did Yuuri have to look so beautiful whenever he gave him his full attention like that? “Yes.” 

Yuuri smiled gently before turning back to the humans. “I suppose it’s settled then,” he declared. “If we don’t come back before tomorrow, assume that something is wrong, and act according to protocol.” 

Phichit and Chris nodded in understanding.

“What’s protocol?” Victor asked in confusion.

“It’s a line of instructions and steps to follow,” Yuuri explained. “If I go missing, there’s still a plan for them to follow so we can still reach the same goal of freedom.” 

“If you go missing, we’d be screwed,” Chris stated. “And not in a good way.” 

“You’d be fine,” Yuuri promised. “You still have each other.”

Phichit snorted. “All humans and no leader… We’d might as well save utopia the trouble and just lie down and die.” 

“I’m not a leader,” Yuuri quickly protested. “I’m just helping out.” 

“By building our entire society, keeping us safe and protected…” Phichit counted in amusement.

“W-well, you’re all doing that yourselves,” Yuuri “If it was just me, the whole city would be completely empty.” 

“Chris, can you remind me,” Phichit said before turning to the taller man. “How many times have Yuuri saved our lives?”

Chris smirked. “I’m afraid I’ve lost count, but probably in the higher hundred.” 

Victor wasn’t even surprised. He could see it in the eyes of everyone in the city. 

Everyone adored Yuuri.

He was their hero.

“My point exactly,” Phichit said proudly. “You’re our rock, Yuuri.” 

Victor looked at Yuuri and couldn’t help but to smile as the hybrid’s cheeks were bright pink with shyness.

“Well, I…” Yuuri said but trailed off.

“Accept the praise, Yuuri,” Phichit pleaded.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’ll try to come back in one piece.” 

“We really appreciate it,” Phichit said and patted Yuuri’s back cheerfully.

Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly before turning to Victor. “Are you ready to go right now?” 

Victor nodded. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think! <3<3 Will they find a bear? ;) <3<3
> 
> KUDOOOOS <3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor visit the area of the outcasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught up! <3 I'm now writing on chapter 18!! <3<3 So lots of updates to spare! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for supporting this so much!! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like this update!! <3<3

Victor hated to be reminded of how sad the world was on the outside. 

The only thing that made everything a little bit better was Yuuri.

He always looked so pretty, like a full moon in the darkest of nights.

Soft and gentle.

“So what do you think of our lives so far?” Yuuri asked curiously. “Is it different from utopia?”

“Very,” Victor admitted. “But I’m not sure… I… I kind of prefer being with you.”

Yuuri smiled sadly at that. “Well, neither you nor I have human needs,” he pointed out. “It makes it easier to live like that… But the others…” his face darkened slightly. “I’m scared for them…”

Victor thought everyone else looked fine. “Why?”

“Humans need food,” Yuuri explained. “And I’m worried that they’re not getting enough.” 

“What will happen if they don’t get enough?” Victor asked in confusion.

“They will die,” Yuuri said apologetically. “But I can’t let that happen.” 

Victor nodded in agreement. “But if we find food, they’ll live?” 

“Yeah, at least for a little while longer,” Yuuri said with shrug.

“You mean they’ll die anyways?” Victor asked in disbelief. 

“Everything dies, Victor,” Yuuri said gently. “Or well, except me…” He suddenly looked sad, and Victor what as a loss of what was wrong.

“Isn’t that good?” Victor asked. “Living forever, not having to worry about… death…”

“Well, I mean,” Yuuri seemed to be struggling for his words. “It’s never easy to watch other people die,” he admitted. “Especially not people I care for.” 

Victor could understand that. If something happened to Yuuri, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

“Bear,” Yuuri suddenly said, grabbing Victor’s arm to stop him from walking.

Victor looked around worriedly, before finally spotting the giant creature.

Only it didn’t look like anything like the bears in his database.

The bears he looked up were brown and fluffy with big brown eyes and round ears.

This bear had no fur, it was large with pointy ears and a feral look on its face.

“Do I fire?” Victor asked, unsure.

“You’ll be too loud, it’ll attract too much unnecessary attention,” Yuuri said apologetically. “We’re not in a safe place. There are evil, desperate people around. Not to mention rouge synths that wouldn’t hesitate to blast us apart in hopes of scavenging our parts.” 

“So what do we do?” Victor asked in confusion. All he knew was how to shoot down his targets using his built in plasma gun.

Yuuri smiled to him before reaching out his hand and allowing his palm to open up to reveal a gun. “I gave myself some upgrades, since the weapons the utopia gave me were terrible...” he explained sheepishly. “It’s a normal gun with metal bullets but with a very powerful silencer. It’s a lot more effective than plasma guns, especially if we want the whole animal intact.” 

Victor nodded in understanding before watching how Yuuri took aim on the giant, scary beast. He took a deep breath before a silent shot was fired. 

Half a second later, the animal collapsed and Yuuri smiled shyly. “I guess this could be counted as a success.”

Victor felt happiness fill him. Yuuri was definitely the most wonderful hunter in the universe.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” an unknown voice suddenly spoke up before a plasma shot was fired.

Yuuri tackled Victor to the ground, avoiding the shot by a hairline. 

Victor turned his head and saw a synth stepping out from the shadows. 

However, it seemed to have been out in the wilderness for a long while. The synthetic skin had almost been scratched off, revealing the metal underneath. 

And the arms and legs were clean metal as he still had his plasma gun raised against them.

Yuuri glared the synth down, and Victor made a mental note to never get on Yuuri’s bad side. 

He was terrifying. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri snapped angrily, making even Victor flinch. 

The synth looked at Yuuri thoughtfully, scanning him. “You’re human,” he said in disbelief. “But… you just…”

“Stay on the ground,” Yuuri told Victor quietly and shot him a quick glance of reassurance before getting up to his feet. “I asked you a question,” he said, swiftly changing his gun for a sharp blade. “What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF!Yuuri making an entrance!! <3<3 
> 
> You know the rules!! <3<3 Let's say 20 comments today as well! <3 Just cause I love to hear what you think!! <3<3 Then you'll get chapter 15! <3
> 
> Anyways! <3 Hope you liked this!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOOOS!! <3<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts the synth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I fell asleep and slept through the comment goal! XD <3
> 
> But here's the new chapter! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

The synth looked at the blade in confusion before taking a step back. 

Victor looked to his sweet Yuuri in disbelief. 

He was almost unrecognizable as he was standing across from the strange synth with such an intense look of anger.

“You’re the hybrid…” the synth said, swallowing thickly. “Aren’t you?”

“Are you willing to find out?” Yuuri asked and his blade immediately began crackling with electricity. 

The synth backed away fearfully. “You… You are the one the others fear.”

“Only because they gave me reason to protect what’s mine,” Yuuri quipped. “But I’m not a murderer. If you leave now, I’ll let you.” 

The synth seemed to be contemplating its decision, before turning to Victor and raising it’s gun towards him. “Kill the weak one first…” he said as he clicked off the safety.

Yuuri acted first, rushing up to the synth and slamming its arm away before stabbing it in the side of its chest. The synth shook by the force of the electricity before shutting down.

Victor stared at him with wide eyes.

Yuuri had a hurt look across his face as he allowed the lifeless synth fall to the ground. “Shame…” he said before turning to Victor and putting his blade away, turning it back to a normal hand. “Are you okay?” 

Victor nodded, wordlessly. 

Yuuri released a breath of relief. “I’m glad,” he admitted. “No loose screws or cracked aluminum parts?”

Victor shook his head.

Yuuri smiled gently as he walked over to him and reached out his hand to help Victor up. 

Victor took it as he couldn’t take his eyes off the hybrid for even a single second.

“Is your voice chip okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Yes,” Victor said dumbly. “My processor is… slow…”

Yuuri regarded him thoughtfully. “I’ll take a look at it once we’re back,” he promised. “Let’s just get that bear.” 

Victor couldn’t find a single reason to argue, but he did feel a little bit worried about the fallen synth on the ground. “Is he really gone?” he asked worriedly.

Yuuri nodded. “The electricity shut its entire power source down,” he explained. “He won’t be waking up unless a scientist finds him and takes him in for reparation… And considering where we are, I don’t think it’s likely...”

“Good,” Victor said in approval. He didn’t need more synths to steal Yuuri’s attention.

“It’s just a little bit sad,” Yuuri admitted. “He still had the opportunity to do a lot of good if he hadn’t forced himself to use violence.” 

“He didn’t seem like he wanted to be better,” Victor said thoughtfully. 

“He’s programmed not to want to,” Yuuri pointed out. “If his AI had been in better condition…”

“Like mine?” Victor asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, looking to him with a gentle smile. “But your AI is still an exception… You’re practically a human.”

Victor felt strangely proud of that. 

“But I think that you will grow much smarter than any human over time,” Yuuri continued. “You keep taking things in and you show a real interest for learning.”

“Is that… bad?” Victor asked worriedly.

“No, no, of course not,” Yuuri quickly assured. “That brain of yours might actually save us all.” 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile at that. It felt so good to get Yuuri’s praise.

“I think I told you that I’m keeping a copy of you in me?” Yuuri asked. “So that if something happens to you, I can just give you a new body and you’ll wake up again?”

“I remember,” Victor admitted. Yuuri told him that he would be immortal as long as he was by his side.

“Well, it’s constantly transferring your data,” Yuuri continued. “So I can see how much your mind is working through things… How much you’re constantly learning.”

Victor looked at Yuuri in awe. It was so strange to have someone that knew so much more about him than he did.

“I’m amazed by you, Victor,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m happy to have you on our side.”

Victor knew that he didn’t have a heart, but if he did, he was sure that it would skip a beat. “I’m happy to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I forgot, we can do it again today! XD <3 20 comments and you'll get chapter 16! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading and for engaging in the story! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor return back with the bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, :3 for making the story reach 20 comments! <3 
> 
> I hope all of you will like this chapter <3<3

Returning back with the bear was amazing. 

Everyone cheered in awe and Victor had never felt happier than he did when he received the look of approval from Yuuri as he gave the uncooked meal over to his people.

“Yuuri, you made Victor do all the heavy lifting?” Chris asked the hybrid in disapproval. 

“Well, uhm, he insisted,” Yuuri claimed as a blush spread across his face.

“I did,” Victor chimed in. It was the truth. “Yuuri shot it down, so it wasn’t more than right to help carrying it.”

Chris smiled at that. “Why do I get the feeling that he was trying to impress you?”

Victor couldn’t help but to feel like the words went right to his non-existing heart. Impressing Yuuri had been his initial idea. 

“Well, in that case I’m very impressed,” Yuuri stated. “Victor did a very good job.” 

Victor felt his processor overheat for a moment.

Yuuri turned to him with those gentle eyes that made something warm spread in his chest. “Do you still want me to take a look at your processor?”

Victor nodded, feeling himself crave the attention Yuuri always gave him when he was fixing him up.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “Chris, I’m guessing you can take it from here?” 

“Of course,” Chris said and blinked with only one of his eyes.

Victor looked it up in his database and received information that it was some kind of human mating ritual called flirting. 

He did not like that.

Not at all. 

Luckily, Yuuri didn’t seem to react to it as he gestured for Victor to follow him.

Victor did so happily, glaring at Chris before doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of jealous Victor can never be wrong! XD <3<3 
> 
> I love him! XD <3<3 
> 
> I hope you liked the update!! <3<3 Let me know what you think! <3<3
> 
> As always, KUDOS!!! <3<3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to scan Victor's database, when Victor reveals his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments you keep bringing to this! <3<3
> 
> I really appriciate it all, even though I don't always have the time to respond to all of you <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this update! <3<3

“Here,” Yuuri said, gesturing for Victor to sit down on a nearby bench in his workshop. 

Victor did as told, even opening up the side of his head to give Yuuri better access.

Yuuri smiled softly before taking a tiny screwdriver and moving over to Victor’s side. 

Victor practically preened under the undivided attention. 

“I’ll just connect and make a quick scan of your software,” Yuuri explained before Victor felt that comfortable tingly sensation that he always got when Yuuri hacked him.

“Your database seems fine,” Yuuri said, his eyes were closed as he focused. “But that unknown file seems to be filling up with unknown documents…” 

“My soul?” Victor asked in excitement. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said as he made an attempt to open the file but received nothing but a image of a wedding couple. He decided to let Victor have that privacy. “How do you feel? Have you had any new emotions?”

“I’m not sure,” Victor said honestly. “I felt mad at Chris earlier, when he… flirted.”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “Flirted?” he repeated in confusion. “With who?”

“You,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “And… I didn’t like that.”

“Jealousy?” Yuuri prodded. 

“I think so,” Victor admitted. “What is it?”

Yuuri seemed to think about that for a few seconds. “Jealousy is… When you don’t want someone else to have something that you don’t,” he tried to explain. “Let’s say that I get this screwdriver that you really want,” he held up the screwdriver to help visualize it. “Then you might feel jealous that you didn’t get the screwdriver, and then you might feel mad at me for taking it.”

“I would never feel mad at you,” Victor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Okay, maybe it was a bad example,” Yuuri said apologetically. “Well, if Chris took the screwdriver, you might feel mad at him for not letting you have it.”

“I don’t really care for the screwdriver that much,” Victor admitted.

“Okay,” Yuuri said, taking a deep breath in order to rephrase himself. “What do you care about?”

Victor was silent for a very long time, trying to think of anything besides Yuuri that he liked. “I really like plants.”

Yuuri snorted. “Plants?” he repeated before relenting. “Okay, well, it would be like if you saw a very beautiful plant that you wanted really bad.”

Victor imagined a beautiful plant that he wanted Yuuri to have.

“And then someone takes it before you had the chance,” Yuuri explained. 

Victor frowned at that. 

“That’s jealousy,” Yuuri said proudly. 

Victor nodded in understanding, still feeling mad that someone would try to take his pretty plant. 

He really wanted to use it to impress Yuuri.

“But why did you feel jealous when you thought Chris flirted with me?” Yuuri asked.

Victor shrugged. 

“Victor…?” Yuuri asked, taking Victor’s hand and holding it gently. “Do you like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! XD <3<3 
> 
> Poor Victor, how dare the hypothetical person steal his courting gift to Yuuri? XD <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells Yuuri how he feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

“Yes,” Victor admitted. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Yuuri’s face grew immediately pink at that. “Oh…”

Victor tilted his head a little. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing.. I just…” Yuuri fumbled after his words. “I… I guess I didn’t expect that.”

“Why not?” Victor asked. It wasn’t exactly hard to believe. Yuuri was prettier than any human or synth. Or plant.

“Oh, I… Well, uhm…” Yuuri stuttered. “Most people find me scary, sometimes interesting or funny… But I’ve never heard beautiful.”

Victor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Never?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Being half-machine is not really an attractive quality.”

“But… I’m full machine,” Victor said thoughtfully. “Does that make me ugly?”

“No, of course not,” Yuuri said, almost sounding angry. “I was actually worried about that at first… Yakov, your creator, he… He made you really beautiful. And that’s really not a normal things for warrior synths... only pleasure synths...”

Victor wasn’t sure what that meant.

“But when I took you apart, I noticed that you didn’t have… well, never mind…” Yuuri’s face was red as a beet. “He must have made you as an artwork… You told me that he was leaving for somewhere else?”

Victor nodded.

“I think you were his last synth, and he made you as if he was making a son for himself rather than a warrior,” Yuuri explained. “That would explain why you’re so wonderfully crafted. Why he used the most expensive parts on you. Just the quality of your skeleton… It’s amazing, really.” 

“Do you find me beautiful?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri smiled sadly. “I do, but not in the… Well, I can’t… I…” he seemed to be struggling a lot for some reason. “I’m more of a synth than a man in that regard,” he said in embarrassment. “When humans find each other beautiful, it usually means that they want to procreate with them. Have babies and such… But I don’t have the… Well, I’m like you in that regard.”

“Then we’re the same,” Victor said with a smile. 

“I’m not sure what you’re feeling,” Yuuri admitted. “What kind of feelings do you have for me?”

“I don’t know,” Victor said. “I like it when you look at me,” he admitted. “It makes me feel… special. I don’t feel that way when other people look at me.” 

Yuuri softened at that. “You don’t think it’s because I claimed ownership of you?”

Victor shook his head. “I felt like that before,” he said determinately. “From the first time I saw you… You’ve always looked to me like I’m… Not a synth.”

Yuuri smiled gently. “I would be a hypocrite if I looked you like that. You’re no less of a human than me.” 

Victor smiled back. “Do you really think I’m human?” 

“I don’t think there’s too much of a difference,” Yuuri admitted. “You have more humanity than most humans in utopia… And if I can be counted as human, then so can you.”

“But you were born as one,” Victor argued. 

“We can’t choose how we’re born,” Yuuri said gently. “What makes us human are the choices we make. If birth is what defined us, I’d be dead, and so would most people around us. In the end we’re all just… Survivors.” 

Victor liked that word. “Survivors,” he repeated.

Yuuri smiled softly. “That’s what we will all be once this is all over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? <3<3<3
> 
> PLEASE let me know! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <33


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion starts to plan how to extract information from utopia, and Chris has a plan on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

“Okay, so according to our blueprints of utopia, there are a mechanic center in the right wing of their facility where they construct different synth parts,” Phichit explained. “But our interest is mostly in the left wing where they produce different ways to produce food, there’s a rumor that they use some kind of serum to make their plants grow into ten times their normal size, if you can get your hands on it, we might have enough to feed out people for another ten years and more.” 

“How do I get it?” Victor asked. 

“We can’t help you with that,” Phichit said apologetically. 

“Once you’re in there, you’re on your own,” Yuuri explained. “We will try to find some way to communicate in case you need help, I was thinking of maybe planting a virus in your software so I can get a feed from your visual camera and maybe be able to write you messages that you can read as if you access your database.” 

Victor liked the idea of that. “So we’d be able to talk even though we’re apart?” he asked hopefully.

Yuuri nodded with a gentle smile. “If I manage to pull off the virus, then yes.”

“Hmm… I wonder what the two of you will talk about…” Chris said with a teasing smile.

“Chris,” Phichit said with a fond shake of his head. “Let the lovebirds be, or what do you say, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri’s face grew pink. “Phichit…” he muttered in embarrassment. 

“Victor?” Victor asked in confusion. Why were people stating their names?

However, Victor’s addition filled the entire room with laughter.

Victor looked to Yuuri in interest. 

He was so beautiful when he laughed. 

“You’re too cute,” Chris said, wiping a tear away. “We’ll miss you when you’re gone.”

Victor looked to Yuuri thoughtfully. “How long will I be gone?” 

“Maybe a few weeks?” Yuuri suggested. “Enough for you to collect as much data on them as possible.”

“Will I… see you again?” Victor asked, knowing that if Yuuri said no, he would refuse to leave.

“Of course,” Yuuri promised. “I was thinking about maybe clearing out the abandoned shoe fabric that was just outside utopia before the war, and turn it into a meeting place for us.”

Victor loved the idea of that. “I’ll still get to see you?” he asked. “Every day?”

“Well, it will take some planning,” Yuuri admitted. “And it wouldn’t be every day. It would be too dangerous for you to just stop by whenever, but if I pull of the virus, I’d love to see you whenever we can.” 

Victor smiled. Whenever they could was still a lot better than never.

He would take it. 

“How long will the virus take?” Chris asked. “I was thinking about showing Victor something while you work.” 

Yuuri looked between the human and the synth worriedly. “What?” 

Chris shrugged. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Chris is planning to show him? ;) <3<3
> 
> Let me know! <3<3
> 
> And let me know what you think about their plan, will it succeed? <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets to see Chris's workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor had no idea how Chris managed to talk Yuuri into letting him go, but he did feel slightly intrigued as they got out of Yuuri’s earshot and Chris promised him something that would impress Yuuri.

“Yuuri told us that you’re a special kind of synth,” Chris said with a smile. 

That managed to get Victor’s interest. “Really?” he asked in surprise before remembering that special had a lot of different meanings in social interactions. “What did he say?”

Chris snorted. “What didn’t he say?” he quipped. “He’s a total nerd about you… I swear that if it had been pre-war, I would have called him out for being a complete fanboy.” 

Victor wasn’t sure what any of those words meant, so he simply nodded.

“I don’t think he’s ever been so happy as he is when he talks to you or about you,” Chris continued. “Phichit and I talked about it, and we know that he would get crushed if you got blown to bits or taken in for reprogramming,” he stated. 

Victor had never thought about it like that.

He knew that he would never be able to move on if something happened to Yuuri, but he never thought that Yuuri felt the same.

“So I guess I’m asking you to be careful,” Chris clarified. “Otherwise I’ll repair you and then slap you in your face with your own hand.” 

“How would you get my hand?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“I’ll work that out if it happens,” Chris vowed. “But please don’t force me to do that.” 

“I won’t,” Victor promised, not that he knew how he would force Chris to do anything if he was in pieces.

Chris nodded in approval before pushing a button that made a door open up. “Welcome to my workshop,” he said proudly. 

Victor walked inside and looked around thoughtfully.

It wasn’t as pretty as Yuuri’s workshop. 

“Please, sit,” Chris pleaded and gestured for a chair to Victor. 

Victor was not used to chairs, so he pushed lightly on the backrest.

“It won’t bite you,” Chris said in amusement before getting his tools. 

Victor looked at the chair skeptically before finally sitting down. 

But as soon as he looked forward, he noticed someone else sitting right in front of him, making him flinch.

Apparently the other person was just as startled. 

“I apologize,” Victor said, frowning as he noticed that the other person was mimicking him. 

“Who are you talking to?” Chris asked as he approached.

Victor’s eyes widened as he noticed that there was a clone of Chris walking to the other person.

He pointed to it, but noticed that the person pointed back at him.

Chris snorted, and so did his clone. “You’ve never seen a mirror before?” he asked in amusement before his smile fell a little. “Oh my god, you’ve never seen a mirror before…”

Victor looked up mirror in his database and apparently it was some kind of glass that reflected everything it saw. 

Which had to mean…

“That’s… me?” Victor asked in awe, looking at the other person sitting before him with long silvery hair and blue eyes.

Was that what Yuuri saw when he looked at him?

He did look… Human.

Nothing like the synths back at utopia or in the outcast area.

He looked like the others in here.

Just without scratches.

“It’s you,” Chris confirmed.

Victor blinked a few times, finding it amusing how his reflection did the same.

He waved at it, and very well it waved back. 

He could get used to having a reflection.

“You’re such a child,” Chris chuckled fondly. 

Victor saw nothing wrong with that.

Humans seemed to like children.

“So should we get to work?” Chris asked as he took out a scissor, but nothing to cut with it. 

Until he suddenly took a part of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! <3<3
> 
> 25 comments and I'll release chapter 21 immeditely... ;) <3<3 (You can comment more than once as long as the comment has something to do with the story! <3)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to talk Victor into cutting his hair, and finally finds the right argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause for BigBossy who really took this challenge to heart and really pulled the goal over the finish line XD <3
> 
> Good job, you really deserved this!! <3<3

Victor took his hair back immediately from the humans grip. 

Chris raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just going to trim it,” he promised. “If you’re going back to utopia we have to make it believable, and that hair of yours might be one of the biggest values on you. Silver colored hair is nearly impossible to get ahold of, especially to synths.”

“Yuuri thinks it’s beautiful,” Victor protested. “I’m keeping it.” 

Chris rolled his eyes. “If you show up to utopia without arms and half of your mechanics out but still your long hair, they’ll see right through it,” he explained. “Most synths are bald, and if they’re flawed like most in the outcast area, they’ll do everything in their power to look like humans, including stealing hair.”

“I don’t want to be bald,” Victor exclaimed. “I like having hair…”

“I won’t cut it all off,” Chris stated. “Just make it short enough for them to think that it really was an abduction.” 

Victor still held onto his hair protectively.

Chris sighed. “I’ll keep it a little bit longer on the front then,” he relented. “Give you bangs or something.” 

Victor glared at the human defiantly. 

Something suddenly glimmered in Chris’s eyes. “You know… Yuuri prefers short hair,” he stated. “That’s why he cuts his own hair so often.” 

Victor’s eyes widened slightly at that. 

“That’s why I think it will impress him,” Chris elaborated. “And it will probably make him happy… Since it means that you will be safer.”

Victor suspected that he might be lying, but on the other hand he saw no reason for it. 

Unless…

“You’re trying to mate with him,” Victor exclaimed. “You want me to look ugly so you can steal my plants!” 

Chris raised his eyebrows in confusion. “... What?” 

“I saw how you blinked at him with one eye,” Victor said, pointing his finger in Chris’s direction. “You want him for yourself.” 

“Are you speaking in codes or something?” Chris asked in confusion. “Why would I steal your plants? Do you even have plants?” 

“It was an example,” Victor snapped in annoyance. 

“Okay, just… calm down,” Chris pleaded. “I do not like Yuuri the way you probably do, he’s just a friend to me. I wink at everyone when I’m joking and it has nothing to do with attraction. And I have no idea how plants are relevant.”

Victor scanned Chris, looking for any sign of doubts. He didn’t change body temperature, his heart rate didn’t change rhythm and nothing twitched. Which meant that he was probably telling the truth. 

“But why do you want to cut off my hair?” Victor asked in confusion.

“Two reasons,” Chris said. “First, for the thing I told you about. It’ll make your cover-up story more believable, and two, I want to see Yuuri’s reaction if you actually looked like a presentable human for once.” 

“How will losing my hair make me presentable?” Victor asked.

“It’ll look a bit more tidy,” Chris said. “And I want to dress you up so you can get out of that stupid slave outfit.”

Victor looked down on his clothing. He never realized what it meant.

“Will Yuuri like that?” Victor asked. 

“Otherwise I’ll owe Phichit two dollars,” Chris said in amusement.

Victor nodded in understanding before looking back to the mirror and making eye contact with himself. “Do it.”

Chris smiled to Victor. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that a lot of you like this story!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is excited about showing Yuuri his new self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

“Are you sure he’ll like this?” Victor asked in confusion as Chris was practically pushing him towards Yuuri’s workshop. 

“He’ll love it,” Chris promised. “And don’t forget your lines.” 

“I have photographic memory, I can’t forget anything,” Victor pointed out.

“Then don’t forget how to say them,” Chris pleaded as he released Victor from his grip and took a step back to admire his work. “Yeah, I’m a genius.”

Victor looked to Chris throughtfully. “Why?” he asked in confusion.

Chris smiled proudly. “You’ll see,” he promised before opening the door to Yuuri’s workshop. “Go get him,” he said and nodded to the door.

Victor frowned at that. “What?” 

“It’s an expression,” Chris assured before stepping aside and pushing Victor inside. 

Victor looked around the workshop and noticed Yuuri sitting in the far corner with a computer screen in front of him.

He had his eyes closed.

Victor hadn’t practised that scenario. 

He waved a little, but Yuuri didn’t see him. 

Victor started to approach with caution, taking slow steps forward. 

Yuuri seemed to be focusing, most likely was he working on the virus that would allow them to speak with each other.

Victor didn’t want to disturb him from that, so he simply sat down on the floor in front of him.

Yuuri was always so beautiful when he focused. 

Humans couldn’t connect themselves to computers like that, and synths couldn’t create new things. 

Yuuri was so special in that way.

The best of two different creatures. 

How could humans not see his beauty? How could synths want him dead?

Victor could watch him forever.

Just watching him breathe was enough to keep his interest for hours.

He looked so peaceful. 

Victor tilted his head slightly and realized that he needed a closer look. 

He stood back up and started to move closer again. 

Yuuri still paid him no mind as he had his full focus on his work.

Victor stopped right in front of him, and noticed something very interesting. Yuuri had a small spot right above his eyebrow, it was almost invisible. 

As he zoomed in, he noticed that it was a tiny mole. 

How had he missed that? 

Yuuri looked so pretty up close, he noticed so many things he had never seen before.

But suddenly, Yuuri opened his eyes and literally fell out of his chair with a yelp of fear. 

Victor’s eyes widened.

He scared Yuuri.

“V-Victor? Why? I…” Yuuri stuttered as he stared up at him while trying to get back up on his feet. “When did you…?” he looked around worriedly.

“I scared you,” Victor stated with an apologetic look. “I apologize.”

“What? No, don’t do that, I’m fine, I was just… Startled,” Yuuri admitted as a blush covered his face.

Victor wanted to help him up, but he was also scared of scaring him again, so he stayed put.

Yuuri got back up to his feet and looked at him, but not like he normally did. 

Yuuri wasn’t looking into his eyes, he was looking at his hair. 

“You… You cut your hair,” Yuuri stated before swallowing thickly as a blush quickly dusted his face. 

Victor nodded. “Chris did.”

“Oh, right…” Yuuri said dumbly. “Well, I- uhm… It… It looks…. nice,” he said nervously.

Victor could see Yuuri’s heartbeat increase and suddenly felt very happy about his short hair. “You think so?”

“I do,” Yuuri admitted. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

Victor zoomed in on his eyes. “What?” he prodded.

Yuuri’s face turned two shades darker. “Oh, I… Nothing, I was just…” he trailed off slightly before taking a deep breath. “Can I take a closer look?” he asked nervously. 

Victor nodded excitedly as he kneeled before Yuuri.

“Oh, you don’t need to…” Yuuri said but cut himself off. 

A few seconds passed before Yuuri finally approached. 

Victor carefully looked up at Yuuri through his lashes, finding the hybrid’s face very amusing as Yuuri examined his hair with the greatest amount of interest. 

“It looks really good,” Yuuri stated as he brushed his fingers through the silvery strands. “Really good.” 

Victor smiled. “I’m glad you like it,” he said before standing up. “I like it when you find me beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor has learned some pickup lines! XD <3 Phichit better cough up those two dollars XD <3 
> 
> I hope you liked this update! <3 Be sure to let me know what you think! <3<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor admits his feelings for Yuuri while wondering if they are truly real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Yuuri blushed at that, and Victor made a mental note to thank Chris for letting him know about that line.

“Well, I… I kind of always find you beautiful,” Yuuri admitted.

Victor was ready to jump with joy. 

Yuuri always found him beautiful? This was the best day of his life.

“Or, well, not only because your design, which is also amazing… But I… uhm… You have a very good heart,” Yuuri stumbled over his words as if he had forgotten how to speak. “Not that you have a literal heart, or veins or anything like that, but your AI is very good that sometimes I forget all together that you’re not really human… Or well, not a fleshy one, not that humans are fleshy, I just… ugh…” he took a deep shaking breath. “I don’t even know why I do that, I don’t even have lungs…”

Victor tilted his head a little. “Why do you act nervous?” 

Yuuri looked to Victor worriedly. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m a mess…”

“You don’t look look like a mess,” Victor observed. “You look pretty.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I… Well, uhm… T-thank you, Victor,” he said shyly. “That’s very kind of you.” 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked thoughtfully.

Yuuri blinked. “Yes?”

“Can synths… love?”

Yuuri looked around worriedly, as if suspecting someone of eavesdropping. “I, uhm… In theory, no,” he finally admitted.

Victor’s face fell a little at that.

“But immortality is also impossible in theory,” Yuuri continued. “And love has no exact science either… So… I guess I’m saying that anything is possible… Even for synths to feel love.”

Victor felt his mood being lifted again. 

“Victor, do you… love me?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

Victor nodded. “I think so.” 

Yuuri’s face flushed pink at that. “Oh…” 

“Do you love me?” Victor asked.

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ve only known you for about a week, but I… I’ve never met anyone like you before. Not that I…” he trailed off again. “I… I really care about you,” he settled with. “I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than I have. I think you’re beautiful, and very sweet… And… But I… I don’t know if it’s love… And if it is… Everyone I’ve ever loved has either been taken away from me or killed. I don’t know if I can…” he trailed off again and Victor could see that he was sad.

“I’m immortal with you,” Victor reminded him gently. “You won’t lose me.” 

“Unless they kill you, get me and then delete you completely as they reprogram me,” Yuuri said sadly. “I’m almost afraid to hope that one day… One day this might all be over. That we’ll all be free to live the lives we want without fear of death.” 

Victor felt something hurt within him as a tear rolled down Yuuri’s cheek, he quickly wiped it away for him. “I want to do that for you,” he said seriously. “I want to make your dream come true.” 

“You already are,” Yuuri said softly. “Just… Please be careful in there… If something happens to you…” 

“I will be careful,” Victor promised. He just wanted Yuuri to be calm and happy. 

“I’ll help you as much as I can,” Yuuri vowed. “But we need to take a couple of days to prepare you for the questions they might ask, so maybe three days until you go…”

“I wish I didn’t have to,” Victor admitted. “I would much rather stay by your side.” 

Yuuri smiled sadly. “You might be our only hope,” he said apologetically. “And the virus is almost ready, so you won’t have to be alone… I will be by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri will be right in there with Victor <3<3 I believe in him, even if he doesn't want to be apart from his love <3<3
> 
> What do you think? Will he be okay? <3
> 
> Let me know!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri uploads the virus to Victor's database.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

“Okay, I’ll try to upload the virus to you now,” Yuuri said as he had Victor hooked up to his computer. “Try and see if you can access your secret files, I think that’s the core, which will make this software spread nicely.”

Victor nodded in understanding as he closed his eyes to focus. 

He could see Yuuri’s file enter his database, so he quickly grabbed it and moved it to the inaccessible files and dropped it.

It dropped in perfectly and all the sudden he could see a little chat window in the far off corner.

‘Does it work?’ a text suddenly showed up.

“Was that you?” Victor asked in surprise.

“Can you see it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded excitedly. 

“That’s great,” Yuuri said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You’re worried,” Victor observed.

“I am,” Yuuri admitted. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Victor felt oddly touched by that. “I’ll try not to,” he promised.

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “I’m thinking…” he admitted. “If they find out about you and if you get captured… Maybe it would be best if I can remotely take you out… Delete all information on you and turn you off and destroy your body… Completely free of pain.” 

“You’ll kill me?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“I just… I don’t want them to do something to you that will make you suffer,” Yuuri admitted. “I know about them, how evil they can be… They can install something in you that can make you feel pain, they can make you go through the most horrible kind of torture and I…” he trailed off slightly. “I can’t let that happen to you, you’re too…”

“Weak?” Victor suggested.

“No, never weak, I just… I care about you too much,” Yuuri admitted. “I guess I’m the weak one,” he said sheepishly. “I can’t see you suffer.” 

“But you’ll bring me back?” Victor asked.

“Of course,” Yuuri promised. “You might look a little bit different, but I’ll definitely give you plenty of improvements.” 

“Will I still be beautiful?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri blushed a little at that. “Of course,” he promised. “But beauty comes from within, so you’ll be beautiful no matter your body.” 

Victor averted his gaze slightly. “I still want hair…” 

Yuuri chuckled a little at that. “Luckily Chris saved your hair, I’m sure I can put it back, it might be a little bit shorter than originally, but it’ll be longer than it is now.” 

Victor felt relieved at that. 

“I’ll do my best to make you look just like you do now,” Yuuri promised. “Even if I have to scavenge every rouge synth in the whole world to do so.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “I trust you,” he said gently. “But give me a warning before blowing me up, please?” 

“Of course,” Yuuri agreed. “And I’ll make sure that you won’t feel any of it. You’ll just wake up here.” 

Victor smiled.

“But try to stay safe,” Yuuri pleaded. “The best thing to do is to stick to the plan and save our people. They could really use that elixir to have decent dinner for once in their lives… If we’re taking utopia to war, we’re going to need the humans to be at their strongest, especially if they’re competing with synths.” 

Victor nodded in agreement. “I’ll do my best.” 

Yuuri looked at him with his beautiful eyes before smiling softly. “I believe in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 comments that has something to do with the story and you'll get chapter 25! <3
> 
> I hope you liked this one! <3 Send Victor some good wishes before his mission! <3<3 It's almost time! <3<3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does the final preparations for Victor's return to utopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it really was a team effort!! <3<3 Good job everyone!! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Victor felt odd as Yuuri screwed him apart, taking out different parts. 

“Are you still doing okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

Victor nodded but had to use his arm as it felt as if his head was going to fall off.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized as he helped steady it. “I’ll put a screw back to your neck.” 

“Okay,” Victor said, looking around worriedly. 

Chris observed from the corner of the room as he was starting to build on what might be his future body. 

Phichit was doing something on his micro computer, probably looking up more details of the mission. 

“We’ll save most of your parts,” Yuuri promised. “Use them for your backup body.” 

“Will they put new parts in me?” Victor asked thoughtfully. 

“Probably, yes,” Yuuri stated. “Hopefully they’ll have a standard mechanic do it, and not Yakov.” 

“Why not?” 

“He knows you too well,” Yuuri said. “He made you, he’d see that you’re… different.” 

Victor could understand that. “What do I do if it’s Yakov?”

“Try to play him,” Yuuri pleaded. “Act like you did when he last saw you.”

“Like I will with the others?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri confirmed. “Try and blend in with the others, don’t start conversations with people or synths and do as we practiced. If they ask you a question you can’t answer, you’ll…”

“Pretend like my system shuts down,” Victor finished. “I remember.” 

Yuuri smiled sadly. “You’ll do great,” he promised. “And if it gets too dangerous, and if you have the opportunity...” 

“I’ll run,” Victor recited. “I’ll come back to you.” 

Yuuri looked at him so softly that Victor was pretty sure he could melt under Yuuri’s gaze. “If you need me, I will do everything I can to help,” he promised. “I’ll be by your side as much as I possibly can, and I know that you can do this, you’re definitely smarter than anyone there.” 

Victor felt happiness spread within him. “I won’t let you down.” 

Yuuri smiled fondly to him before continuing his work. 

There was a comfortable silence in the room, Victor looked at Yuuri as he took away more and more parts from him.

And he was starting to feel very drowsy. 

“I disconnected your backup power,” Yuuri admitted. “But I think I’m done now.” 

Victor felt his entire body shake as he got up on his feet. 

“Can you walk?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Victor attempted a step, and was happy to see that he could. 

Yuuri beamed proudly. “You’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think is gonna happen! <3 Will they shoot Victor on the spot? Will they believe him? Give me your theories!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor makes his way to utopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor carefully limped towards the gate of Utopia, struggling not to fall into pieces. He had gone over this with Yuuri, so he knew what he had to do. 

He had to trick them all into believing that he had been captured by rouge synths that had taken him apart for parts. 

A few of Yuuri’s people had even gone out to the outcast area and fired a plasma blast to the sky as a distress signal. 

So it would make it believable that Victor walked all the way from there.

He did feel exhausted though. Having no backup power was proving to be more challenging than he thought. 

But eventually he reached the gate that opened up at his presence.

Two strange synth approached him with big weapons before getting closer to examine him.

“He is one of ours,” one of the synths said.

The other one poked at Victor with the barrel of his gun. “Report your situation, please.”

“I’m h-hurt,” Victor said, trying to make his voice chip sound extra glitchy. “T-They took us... B-bad synths.” 

The utopian synths exchanged looks before gesturing for him to go inside.

Victor took it as his queue to collapse. 

“I’ll find a mechanic,” one of the synths said before leaving them.

“They took your parts,” the other synth told him as he crouched down. “Do we need to send a force to collect them?”

“I-I broke them as I escaped,” Victor lied. “P-plasma blast.”

The synth nodded in approval. “Good job. And I take it you terminated their lives?”

“I did,” Victor lied again. “But my… My memory… They… They did something to it… I can’t see back.”

The truth was that Yuuri had been in there and altered the memories. 

He had a memory of his own when he had been captured by synths that tried to take him apart. 

He gave it to Victor and made it look more recent. 

So if the mechanic would try to upload Victor’s memory bank and the saved files from his camera, it would truly look like he had been taken and they had stolen the part that saves the memories and made the rest of everything to a loop.

Victor could do nothing but admire Yuuri’s talent.

“Someone will take a look at that,” the synth stated. 

Victor nodded in understanding when the previous synth returned with a human behind him. 

“So you return?” the human asked. “I heard you’ve had quite an adventure.”

Victor made a beeping noise in order to avoid the question. 

The human chuckled. “Let’s get you repaired, shall we?”

‘You’re doing amazing’ Yuuri wrote in the little chat window. ‘Keep it up, I’m right here’ 

Victor felt happiness spread within him in knowing that Yuuri was right by his side. 

And he was not going to let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope their plan works out! <3 I'm so worried for them! XD <3 Yes, not even I know what will happen! XD <3 But I'm hoping for the best!! <3
> 
> I hope you're still liking the story! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets put together in Utopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! <3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Victor was starting to feel a lot better as the mechanic was starting to repair him and put in new parts in him.

He wasn’t as gentle and caring as Yuuri, but it was obvious that he was good at his job.

And he was slowly starting to regain his energy. 

“They really did a number on you,” the mechanic observed. “It’s a miracle you were able to walk your way here.” 

“They had legs,” Victor pointed out. “They didn’t need mine.”

“Luckily those rouge synths are idiots,” the mechanic said. “They’re programmed to only know the essentials that they don’t even know the basics of abduction. Making sure that no one escapes is the key of success.”

Victor nodded along. 

“But there we go, I think I’m done with you…” the mechanic said as he put his tools away. “I also installed a tracker in you, so no one will abduct you again.” 

Victor’s eyes widened slightly.

‘Thank him’ Yuuri pleaded.

“Thank you,” Victor said as calmly as he could before he stood up, ready to go out.

“Where are you going?” The mechanic asked in confusion. “I didn’t excuse you.” 

Victor stood still as the mechanic walked up to him and looked at him closely. 

“Are you in a hurry?” the mechanic asked suspiciously. 

Victor tried to figure out where he went wrong. “No,” he said simply. 

The mechanic nodded slowly, his eyes filled with suspicion. “Go to the robotic center and report your presence,” he ordered. “And get some fucking clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Victor XD Luckily synths don't feel cold, even without clothes XD <3 
> 
> But someone is suspcting him... ;) <3 This'll be interesting! <3<3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets examined by a robotic scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the daily updat! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor felt as if he had just dodged a bullet. He made a mental note to be extra careful around that mechanic so he wouldn’t make him more suspicious. 

He could tell that Yuuri got worried, but he knew that he had everything under control.

At least for the moment.

And knowing that Yuuri was at his side was all the reassurance he would ever need. 

But his worries came back as he reported to the robotic center and one of the scientists connected him to a computer.

“You seem to have had your software tweaked,” the scientist said in confusion. 

Victor decided not to answer the statement. 

“Did they dig around in your head?” the scientist asked.

“I can’t recall,” Victor lied. 

The scientist frowned thoughtfully. “I take that as a yes,” he said before opening the side of Victor’s head. “Yes, there is a little memory blocker here,” he said as he took out a little chip from his brain. 

Victor was pretty sure that there was some kind of bug, because all the suddenly, he saw Yuuri standing before him, a sweet blush on his cheeks before he took his hand and draped a golden ring on one of his fingers. But he looked so different, somehow younger. And all around them, there were beautiful lights and some kind of beautiful music. Almost like angel song.

He got snapped back to reality when the scientist snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Better?” he asked loudly.

“Yes,” Victor said, emotionless. “Better.”

‘That was strange’ Yuuri wrote to him. ‘It showed up as a memory, but it seems to be from a dream, which is odd because you’ve never slept’ 

Victor couldn’t argue with that.

It was very strange.

“Yuri!” the scientist suddenly called, making Victor wince and look around the science center worriedly. 

Suddenly a small synth walked towards him.

Or it wasn’t small, but it looked to be the size of Phichit.

“Yuri,” the scientist said a little bit more quietly as the synth was within earshot. “I’m leaving you in charge of this one.” 

The synth looked at him up and down, as if scanning him. 

“Victor, that is the synth Yakov created before you. It’s his most deadliest machine. He’ll teach you how to work in this place. You’re not trained enough for missions, as you proved so brilliantly. So you’ll be on patrol.” 

Victor nodded in understanding as he scanned the smaller synth. 

He looked to have a lot of weapons and flawless mechanics. 

He was definitely built by Yakov. 

‘Keep a close eye on that one’ Yuuri told him. ‘Do as he says but don’t trust him’ 

Victor had no plans of trusting anyone besides his Yuuri. 

Whatever this blond little thing was, wasn’t him. 

“Copy orders,” the synth named Yuri recited before turning away from him. “Follow me.” 

Victor did as told, and followed the smaller synth out of the robotics lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Victor is looking into the Yuri!!! On ice canon universe... ;) <3 Is it possible that he and Yuuri met in a different life perhaps? ;) <3
> 
> Let me know your theories! <3
> 
> 20 comments and you get another chapter tomorrow! <3 Otherwise you'll have to wait for a couple of days! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets to know Yuri better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally reached 20 comments thanks to Glitterfic_Karen! <3 I hope you'll like the update! <3

“So you have a name too?” Yuri asked him as they walked through utopia. 

“Yes,” Victor said. “Yakov gave it to me.” 

“He gave me mine as well,” Yuri claimed. “Before he abandoned me here and started working on your lame design...” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully. Was that… Anger?

‘Is he jealous?’ Yuuri added. 

“Sorry?” Victor asked dumbly. 

Yuri suddenly stopped and turned on him. “Listen, I’m the one in charge here, I’m older than you and if you try to fuck me over, I’ll make your life a living hell. Understood?”

‘He’s like you’ Yuuri wrote. ‘He has feelings.”

“Is that understood?” Yuri repeated.

“It’s understood,” Victor said. 

“Good,” Yuuri snapped before turning his back to him again. 

“You don’t like me,” Victor stated, making the smaller synth turn back to him again. 

“What did you say?” he asked in annoyance. 

“You don’t like me,” Victor said again. “You’re angry.” 

“And what the hell do you know about feelings?” Yuri spat. “You stupid tin man.”

Victor clenched his fist. “I’m not a tin man.”

Yuri scanned him again before his eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re…” he cut himself off before looking around nervously. “Shut up, don’t say a single word and follow me.” 

Victor did as told, keeping his eyes forward as he had been instructed by Yuuri.

Yuri led him down a different corridor, making Victor slightly worried as they went further away from the main corridor. 

Yuri opened a door and shot a glare to Victor. “Inside,” he ordered.

Victor looked at the door suspiciously. He wasn’t about to go inside a room where he could potentially get locked inside. 

“No,” Victor said simply before Yuri suddenly opened his palm to reveal a plasma gun.

“What did you say?” Yuri questioned

‘Victor, do as he says’ Yuuri pleaded.

Victor swallowed his pride and went inside the dark room on Yuuri’s request. 

Suddenly the lights turned on. 

And a workshop suddenly revealed itself.

Victor turned back to Yuri who now held up his gun against his face.

Victor backed away in fear. 

“You’re going to tell me everything you know about Yakov’s artificial intelligence,” Yuri demanded. “And you’re going to show me how to turn mine off.” 

Victor’s processor was processing those words for several moments before he was stunned into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 comments and you'll get chapter 30! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out a lot about Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! <3 School is a lot right now, it'll ease up at the end of the week, but before then it'll be long days and not a lot of time for writing! <3 I hope you'll stay patient <3<3 
> 
> Anyways, here's an update! <3<3

“Did you hear me?” Yuri questioned.

Victor blinked in confusion. “Turn it off?” 

“Are you thick or something? Yes turn it off,” Yuri said angrily. “What about that don’t you understand?”

‘He’s hurting’ Yuuri observed. 

“You’re hurting,” Victor repeated. 

Yuri’s angry expression morphed into rage before he turned around and kicked at a decorative rock, successfully smashing it into pieces.

Victor looked at him with wide eyes when Yuri suddenly turned back to him. 

“You have no idea what I’m feeling, you grey-haired bastard,” Yuri growled lowly at him. “You have no idea about the shit I have to deal with on a daily basis.” 

Victor frowned worriedly. “Tell me.” 

“This is not fucking therapy,” Yuri snapped. “And it’s not like you’d understand.”

“Try me,” Victor pleaded. “If I don’t understand you, who will?”

Yuri glared at him. “I don’t need you.” 

“I never said you did,” Victor agreed. 

Yuri narrowed his gaze. “What are you playing?” 

Victor tilted his head a little. “Playing?” 

“You’re like me,” Yuri stated with an accusing finger in Victor’s direction. “So don’t play dumb with me.” 

‘Don’t tell him’ Yuuri pleaded.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Victor said. 

“You weren’t taken by rouge synths, were you?” Yuri questioned. 

“I was,” Victor lied. “You can see my memory of it if you want?”

“I don’t believe you,” Yuri snapped, staring him down before suddenly averting his gaze. “If you were out there, did you see…?” he trailed off. “Nevermind…”

Victor could see that he was struggling.

Yuri shook his head in annoyance. “You will not mention this to anyone,” he threatened. “Or I’m going to screw your head off and throw it in the river.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “Your secret is safe as long as you keep mine.” 

“Yeah…” Yuri said vaguely. “Come on,” he said and turned back to the door. “If we’re late they’ll ask questions.” 

Victor followed the smaller synth willingly. 

“But this is not over,” Yuri said as a final warning. “You have information I need if I’m ever going to…” he trailed off again. “Just get out of here,” he said as he pushed Victor out of the workshop and back into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? ;) <3 Does Yuri have a friend on the outside? Will he learn to trust Victor? ;) <3<3 
> 
> Be sure to let me know! <3<3
> 
> As usual, the price for updates is comments XD <3<3 
> 
> 30 is the new goal! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri teaches Victor about weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big round of applause to Glitterfic_Karen that almost singlehandedly reached the goal of 30 comments! XD <3 So here you go a new chapter! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“Here’s your gun,” Yuri said, a lot less emotions than he showed earlier. 

He gave Victor a rifle that Victor had no idea how to use. 

“Know how to use it?” Yuri asked.

“No,” Victor admitted. “I only know how to use my built in plasma gun.” 

“You aim and you shoot,” Yuri said simply. “Keep the barrel at the target and fire.”

Victor gave it a shot and fired perfectly. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t consider the recoil, so he ended up dropping the gun to the ground.

He looked at it in confusion as Yuri rolled his eyes. “You need to hold on the weapon tightly,” the smaller synth snapped. “You can’t hold it like a fucking delicate flower.” 

Victor nodded in understanding as he bent down to pick up the weapon.

He held onto it tightly as he aimed at the target again. 

He pressed the trigger but the gun bent awkwardly before exploding. 

Yuri sighed tiredly. “Were you built yesterday?” he questioned. “You don’t know how to hold a freaking gun?”

“I’ve never done it before,” Victor admitted as he tried to bend the gun back.

“I thought you were a war synth?” Yuri asked in confusion. 

“I am,” Victor stated. “But I only learned to use the weapons installed in me.” 

Yuri scoffed before shaking his head in disbelief. “Fine, I guess I’ll teach you then,” he said in annoyance before getting another gun and giving it to Victor. “Hold it like you would a knife in battle.” 

“I haven’t hold a knife in battle,” Victor pointed out. 

“Just hold it!” Yuri snapped.

Victor did as told. 

“Now, make sure you won’t drop it from the recoil, keep your elbow locked, aim at the target and shoot,” Yuri instructed. 

Victor did, and the target flew back from the impact.

“Good,” Yuri said tiredly. “Do that in combat and you’ll be fine.” 

Victor looked at the gun thoughtfully and clicked out the ammo. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked.

Victor didn’t reply. “How does the bullet come out?” he asked instead. “Nothing pushes it out.” 

“It’s called pressure, screw brain,” Yuri said. “And it’s your job to shoot not invent,” he said before moving over to the weapon box. “Let’s practice with the rifle…” 

Victor swallowed thickly before accepting the weapon with a lot of hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 comments more and you'll get chapter 32 <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS! <3<3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit asks Yuuri about Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 comments were reached so here's a new chapter! <3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

“How’s it going?” Phichit asked curiously as he approached the hybrid in his workshop. 

“Fine,” Yuuri assured. “They’re teaching Victor how to use weapons.” 

“Really?” Phichit asked in surprise. “I thought he was a war synth, shouldn’t he know?” 

“He have only used the weapons installed in him,” Yuuri explained. “Using normal weapons is still a challenge to him.”

“Is he getting good?” Phichit asked as he sat down on a nearby chair and started spinning around on it. 

“He’s a quick learner.” Yuuri said fondly. “I’m sure he’ll be able to build his own weapons soon enough.” 

Phichit laughed a little at that. “And you’re not just saying that because you have a crush on him?” 

Yuuri almost short-circuited. “What?!”

“You have a crush on him,” Phichit said as if it was obvious. “Everyone knows that…” 

“Everyone?” Yuuri repeated in slight panic.

“Well, except you apparently,” Phichit said in amusement. “You act like you’re on your honeymoon.”

“No! Of course not!” Yuuri said in denial. “We’re friends!” he exclaimed. “Just friends.” 

“Whatever you say,” Phichit said with a shrug, completely unconvinced. “So do you have a motherboard? I need one for the computer in the artillery.” 

Yuuri blushed as he walked over to his storage unit. “Here you go…” 

Phichit beamed. “Thank you!”   
……………………………….

Yuuri stared into a wall for hours after Phichit left.

How did everyone know about him and Victor?

He thought that he had kept it fairly hidden. He really liked Victor, and he knew that Victor liked him back, but it was so strange to think that everyone knew.

Not to mention dangerous. 

If they had a mole in their community that would spread the news that he had those kind of feelings, it could put everyone in danger. 

He needed to act more professional, he had been by Victor’s side for two days now, ever since he arrived to Utopia.

Maybe it would do him some good to interact with his people for a change.

But on the other hand… He really couldn’t leave Victor. 

An just like that, a message suddenly arrived from the synth. ‘I’m in the left wing, what serum am I looking for?’ 

Yuuri flinched and immediately sent him a picture of how it looked like.

‘I see it’ Victor admitted. ‘But there’s too many people here, I need to wait’

Yuuri understood that, and he only wished for one thing.

That Victor would get out of there unscathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be nice and let you have the next chapter for only 20 comments! <3<3 Mostly cause I have up until chapter 35 <3 Still unlimited amount of comments for everyone! <3 so if one person leave 20 comments, it'll work just fine, as long as the comments have substance to them! XD <3 "1,2,3,4..." is a no-no and so is "Comment" or "next chapter" XD <3 
> 
> PS: In the next chapter you'll find out who Yurio is looking for!! <3<3 
> 
> See you then!! <3<3


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds out about one of Victor's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached the goal!! <3<3 Congratualtions!! Here's the update! <3<3

Victor kept his eyes on the serum as Yuri ranted something to him about important resources. 

He really couldn’t care less how people in utopia got by when Yuuri’s dream was sitting there on a table.

Victor could almost imagine Yuuri’s joy as he handed him that serum.

Maybe…

Maybe he would even get a kiss?

That would be so romantic.

“Hey, ironhead, are you listening to me at all?” Yuri snapped. “What the hell are you looking at?” 

Victor quickly changed focus. “I’ve never seen blue curtains before…” 

Yuri frowned. “Remind me to talk to the mechanics about putting you on interior design… Maybe that would suit you better than fighting for survival?”

Victor was slightly taken aback. “Don’t you find human behaviour interesting?” he asked. “That they feel like they need to put soft fabric around windows for no other purpose than to make it look nice?” 

Yuri blinked in confusion. “How the hell did you reach that conclusion?” 

Victor shrugged. “I’m just thinking…”

“Don’t!” Yuri snapped before taking a soothing breath. “Thinking is for humans, you need to know your place, or things will go bad for you pretty damn fast.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” Victor asked bluntly. 

He could see the anger flash on Yuri’s face before he suddenly received a rough punch to his head that had him stumbling.

“You better shut up from now on,” Yuri said angrily. “If I catch you thinking or talking again, I swear that I will turn you to a pile of screws before you have a chance to apologize.” 

Victor swallowed thickly as he regained his balance.

Yuri looked at the window angrily before looking back at Victor. “You don’t have a clue of what kind of hell I’ve been through… Being a self-aware slave is…” he trailed off. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find out sooner or later when you’ll have a human instructor…” 

Victor melted a little at that. “I’m sorry for what you’ve been through,” he said honestly. “Humans can be very evil around here…” 

“Around here?” Yuri repeated. “What other humans have you met?”

Victor searched his brain for a good answer or a lie.

Yuri’s eyes widened before he grabbed Victor’s arm and pulled him away. “You know about them,” he said accusingly, his voice barely a whisper. “Did you meet someone named Otabek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I know you're out there, I'm putting the goal back to 30! XD <3 
> 
> I hope you'll reach the goal!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor ends up in a fight that might cause danger for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 comments were reached, so here's a new chapter!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3 
> 
> WARNING FOR POTENTIAL TRIGGERING STUFF IN CASE YOU'RE SENSITIVE!!

“Otabek?” Victor said in confusion, trying to recall the names of everyone he met from the resistance.

‘Does he mean Altin?’ Yuuri asked. 

“Altin?” Victor asked out loud.

Yuri looked like he was about to explode. “Is he okay? Is he alive?”

‘He’s in a coma’ Yuuri said. ‘But he’s alive’ 

“He’s alive,” Victor echoed. “He’s in coma.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Where are they now?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted. It was the truth, Yuuri had deleted all information about their hiding place.

The truth however didn’t seem to please Yuri, as the smaller synth immediately delivered a kick to Victor’s knee, making him fall.

“You’re lying,” Yuri said angrily. “Where are they?” 

“What’s going on in here?” Someone suddenly called. 

Victor and Yuri stared at the scientist with wide eyes before looking back at each other. 

Both of them quietly hoping that their argument would only stay between them.  
………………………………….

“So are you going to tell us how the argument started?” another scientist asked as both Victor and Yuri were sat down before him in an interrogation room. “Never in my ten years of work here have I caught two war synth fighting like schoolboys.” 

Yuri looked at the floor in clear submission. “I-I apologize,” he said, voice quivering. “I have been struggling at teaching Victor about his place for days now, and I think his stupidity finally broke me…” 

“You do not think!” the scientist roared in the synth’s face. “What are you?” 

“A synth, sir,” Yuri said quietly. 

“And what does a synth do?” the scientist asked. 

“We follow orders, sir,” Yuri said.

“Correct,” the scientist said with a grin. “And do you call fighting with another synth following orders?” 

Yuri shook his head.

“Answer!” the scientist roared.

Yuri visibly shrank. “No, sir… Sorry, sir.” 

The scientist nodded in approval before turning to Victor. “And what do you think you are? Asking questions? Is this a schoolyard for you perhaps?”

“No,” Victor said simply. “But I don’t understand what…” 

A slam to the head with a crowbar shut Victor up immediately. 

‘He’ll pay for that’ Yuuri wrote. Victor could almost hear him say it with a lot of anger. 

“You do not ask questions,” the scientist snarled. “You are a machine… You better start act like one, or I’ll have one of the mechanics drill a hole in you and put you with the pleasure synths… Does that sound appealing to you?”

Victor couldn’t help but to feel scared at the threat. “I… I have no opinion about it,” he said, lowering his head in submission as well.

“Good,” the scientist said before taking a step back. “As you were!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my last chapter to spare! <3<3 I hope you liked it! <3<3
> 
> I'll publish some more once I have a couple of chapters saved up! <3
> 
> See you then!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend!! <3<3 
> 
> I really miss writing! This week has been though, but I now have three days off!! <3<3 
> 
> So here's a little friday update!! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuri and Victor left the interrogation room in complete silence.

Victor had gotten a glance into Yuri’s life and he really didn’t want to see more of it.

He wanted to go home.

Home to Yuuri. 

He wanted someone to look at him like he mattered, not just like he was a bother that needed to go away.

Was that why Yuri was so angry?

‘Are you okay, Victor?’ Yuuri asked. ‘What he said to you was awful’

Victor felt extremely touched by Yuuri’s concern. It was a vast contrast to how it was in here. 

When he had been with Yuuri, people had talked to him, asking him questions, teaching him things, but most importantly, they had always been kind.

In this place, everyone seemed mean.

But all in all, his system had full functions and he was overall okay. 

But he wondered how Yuri was doing. He had no one to check up on him. 

Or maybe that’s who Otabek was to him? Maybe Otabek was his Yuuri?

He needed to know.

“How do you know about them?” Victor finally asked.

“Not here,” Yuri answered shortly. 

Victor stayed quiet and walked beside the smaller synth until they reached a secluded corridor. 

“In here,” Yuri said as he turned around quickly and headed into another corridor. 

Victor followed him quickly, suddenly feeling very stressed. 

“Hold this,” Yuri said as he handed Victor a small knife.

Victor looked at it in confusion before he looked around the room.

They seemed to be in some kind of medic center. 

Yuri was digging through some kind of cabinet before he found some kind of bottle with liquid. 

He smiled triumphantly and open a hatch in his arm that he put it in. 

“What’s that?” Victor asked quietly. 

Yuri hushed him harshly. 

‘It’s a regenerative serum’ Yuuri explained. ‘Or a weak one at least, human soldiers used to take it to heal their wounds faster’ 

“What are you going to use it for?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Yuri snarled quietly. “Scan me and give me the knife.”

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “What do I scan you for?”

“My tracking chip,” Yuri said as if it was obvious. “Now hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to update at least a few of my stories! <3 I currently have 37 chapters of this story and I'm halfway through on all of my others! <3 So let me know which ones you want me to update! <3<3 
> 
> If we reach 30 comments I'll release chapter 36 immediately!! <3<3


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes that his plan has some flaws, and Yuuri offers some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord! XD Apparently Alyssia - Faye and Code_red thought that they had to reach 60 comments, so I updated and found 45 unread comments and a newly formed friendship! XD <3<3 Congrats you guys, and I hope you'll like this new chapter!! <3<3

Victor did a quick scan. 

He didn’t know what was what, but he saw something that blinked.

‘It’s not safe for him to remove it by himself’ Yuuri suddenly wrote with urgency. ‘It’s right next to his memory bank, if he tries to disconnect it by force, he might lose his entire memory’

“You can’t remove it by yourself,” Victor repeated. “You’ll lose your memory.”

Yuri stared at him in disbelief. “Since when do you have a degree in robotic science?” he questioned. “I know what I’m doing, give me the knife.”

‘Don’t’ Yuuri pleaded. 

Victor opened a hatch on his own arm and threw the knife inside. “I’m not giving it to you.” 

Yuri sighed in frustration. “You don’t know anything, iron brain,” he stated. “Leave the important decisions to those who have lived a little bit longer than a month.” 

‘How’s fifty years?’ Yuuri quipped in writing.

“I’m not giving you the knife,” Victor said with finality. He trusted Yuuri’s judgment a lot more than Yuri’s. And if Yuuri said that it was dangerous, he believed him.

“Are you being controlled remotely or something?” Yuri asked in anger. “What the hell is wrong with you? You don’t even know if it will work or not.” 

“Yes I do,” Victor blurted out before thinking.

“How?” Yuri demanded. “Did you take a class or something during your abduction?” he made air quotes for effect.

“Trust me,” Victor pleaded. “You don’t want to do it by force.”

“I’m getting out of here,” Yuri said bluntly. “Whether you want me to or not… And I’m not going to risk being followed.” 

‘I can help him’ Yuuri stated. ‘We just need a plan’ 

“I know someone who can help you,” Victor told the smaller synth. “Someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say 30 comments on this chapter and you'll get the new update tomorrow? XD <3<3 
> 
> You guys are awesome!! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor start crafting a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy week has come to an end! <3 Now weekend for me! <3<3 I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

“I can’t say,” Victor said apologetically. He couldn’t give up Yuuri’s identity in case it was all a trick. “But we will get out of here, but we need something else.”

“What?” Yuri asked.

“Inside information and the plant serum that makes plants grow bigger,” Victor said. “And maybe something else with protein.”

“I have plenty of inside information,” Yuri claimed. “I’m in the leader synth on warfare. I’ve talked to the bosses all over Utopia, whatever they want, I have it. The serum on the other hand will be difficult to obtain since it’s rigged to shit with alarms.”

“Can we get a few drops of it?” Victor asked. “So they can research?”

Yuri looked indecisive. “Without raising suspicion?” 

‘I might have a way to turn off the alarms’ Yuuri admitted. ‘Hang on, I’m going to see if I still have it’

Victor waited.

“What the fuck are you staring at the wall for?” Yuri snapped. “I asked you a question!” 

“Hang on,” Victor pleaded. “I… I’m thinking…” 

“Yeah, right…” Yuri scoffed in disbelief. “With what brain?” 

‘I found it’ Yuuri finally announced. ‘Can you find a satellite transmittable USB receiver?’

“We need a satellite transmittable USB receiver,” Victor said. “I know someone who can turn off the alarms.” 

“Someone who knows when the USB is connected too or what? Are you gonna call them? I’m sure the scientists won’t notice an unauthorized call from inside Utopia.” 

Victor didn’t notice the sarcasm. “Do you know where we can find one?” 

“Yeah,” Yuri said vaguely. “But what’s the plan?” 

“If you get me a satellite transmittable USB receiver I can take care of the rest,” Victor claimed.

‘But then you have to run, and fast’ Yuuri told him. ‘I’ll meet you up and get you to safety where I can remove the tracking chips on the both of you’ 

Victor felt his non-existing heart flutter with longing. He could barely wait to see his Yuuri again. 

Yuri nodded in understanding. “Fine,” he relented. “Sounds like a plan or whatever...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had saved up, but I'll probably write some more this weekend! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3<3 Please let me know what you thought! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 KUDOS! <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan gets set in motion when an unexpected ally joins in.

Once Victor got the satellite transmittable USB receiver, the plan was in working motion. 

He followed Yuuri’s instructions blindly, while also trying to locate himself in the identical corridors. 

He kept his eyes straight forward and did his best to act like he was patrolling. 

If he acted like a synth, no one would have any reason to doubt him. 

He even carried one of the plasma rifles. 

A few scientists glanced at him from time to time but paid him no mind.

Victor only had one thought on his mind and that was getting into the main database and give Yuuri access.

Yuri was ready to take the serum as soon as he got the signal of a lamp blinking three times. 

That was Yuuri’s amazing idea. 

They didn’t have a plan to get protein, but Victor figured that he and Yuuri could go out on a second hunt when he was back. 

That should suffice. 

But as soon as Victor reached the corridor where the main database was located, he noticed that someone that didn’t belong snuck in there before he did.

Victor frowned. That definitely made things more difficult. 

‘Another rebellion?’ Yuuri asked. ‘Be careful.’

Victor would definitely do his best, he was alone in the corridor, so he quickly turned and snuck into the room himself. 

No one was in there.

That was very strange.

‘They’re hiding’ Yuuri told him.

“I know you’re in here,” Victor said as calmly as he could. “I’m not going to hurt you, but please show yourself,” he pleaded as he looked around. 

No one came out. 

“I’m with the rebellion,” Victor said, keeping his voice down. “I’m going to help a lot of people, so don’t attack me,” he pleaded as he reached into his pocket to take out the USB. “If you show yourself, I might be able to help you,” he said hopefully. “Just… Don’t do something stupid,” he said before finally inserting the USB.

“What kind of rebellion?” someone suddenly asked. 

It was a female’s voice.

“The rebellion that’s going to win,” Victor said confidently as he scanned the room. 

‘I’m hacking the database, try to talk to her,’ Yuuri pleaded. ‘But make it quick, on my signal you have to run.’ 

The woman snorted. “I thought you were a synth,” she said thoughtfully. “You must be a good actor to get by unnoticed.” 

“I am a synth,” Victor admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have a mind of my own.” 

Suddenly there was a thud right behind him. 

Victor turned around to the human wearing a cloak. She looked him right in the eye, and Victor was immediately reminded of Yuuri. 

She looked so much like him, just a lot older and with several scars. 

He glanced to the computer and noticed that Yuuri had abruptly stopped his hacking. ‘Mari?’

Victor frowned thoughtfully. Yuuri knew her?

“You’re a strange kind of robot,” she said as she sized him up. “Who designed you?”

‘Don’t answer that,’ Yuuri wrote immediately. There was a long pause ‘Tell her that did’

“Yuuri did,” Victor said, doing his best to read her reaction. 

The woman’s eyes widened. “W-what did you just say?”

‘Victor you have to go now!’ Yuuri suddenly wrote.

“Come with me,” Victor said urgently as he went for the door and immediately started running, only looking back to make sure that the woman was following him. 

She was. 

Victor had no idea how they managed to go out without anyone noticing them, but suddenly they were out. He could hear alarms blaring somewhere in the facility, but Yuuri wrote that he started them. 

That’s when they saw Yuri holding the serum and a strange box. 

“What now, you glorified waffle iron?!” Yuri asked in slight panic. “Where the fuck do we run? And who the fuck is that?” 

“Mari,” Victor said. “Mari, Yuri, Yuri, Mari.” 

“Yuuri named a synth after himself?” Mari asked in confusion. “And I agree, where the fuck are we going?” 

‘Follow the map,’ Yuuri wrote. ‘Look out for the elevator.’

“To the elevator,” Victor said as they all kept running. He could see where they were going, it was somewhere between a lot of buildings as he made a quick left turn. 

Luckily everyone followed him. 

“Is he going to get us killed?” Mari suddenly asked, almost completely out of breath.

“Probably,” Yuri admitted. “But what the hell do we have to lose?” 

Victor made a sharp right turn when he suddenly saw an elevator open up. 

‘Hurry’ Yuuri urged.

Victor had never run faster. 

His heart set on being reunited with his beloved, and hopefully getting a kiss as a reward.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets to reunite with the synths and his sister.

Yuuri felt his heart beat far too fast to be healthy.

His sister was alive.

And he was going to see her after thirty years. 

He was beyond nervous, but he knew that he couldn’t pay her too much mind. His priority had to be to remove and destroy the tracking devices on both Yuri and Victor. 

No one could find them.

Otherwise everything they had worked for had been for nothing and all of them were doomed.  
…………………….

As the elevator doors closed behind the three of them, Victor wanted to scream with joy.

The plan had worked. 

And a lot better than expected. 

He had been able to get Yuuri’s sister with him as well. 

She looked exhausted as she was bracing her legs and breathing heavily from exhaustion. 

“H-how did you know my name?” Mari suddenly asked. “I never told you.” 

“Yuuri told me,” Victor said proudly. “He recognized you.” 

“He’s still alive?” Mari asked in disbelief. 

Yuri looked between the human and the synth. “Okay, what the hell is going on? I never told you anything.” 

“Not you, Yuri,” Victor said. “My Yuuri.” 

“Your what?” Yuri asked in confusion. 

As soon as the elevator opened up, it was as if the world suddenly stopped spinning. 

Victor felt his heart soar as he saw his Yuuri again. Not that Yuuri looked at him, he stood as frozen, staring at the woman for several seconds. 

“Yuuri?” Mari asked in disbelief. 

Yuuri took a deep breath before finally pulling himself together. “Later,” he said before turning his attention to Victor. “Let’s get the tracking chips out, okay?”

Victor nodded excitedly, happy to get Yuuri’s attention for himself again.

Yuuri walked over to a table and Victor happily made his way over there and opened up the hatch where the Utopia mechanic had installed his tracking chip.

Yuuri immediately got to work, grabbing a tweezer and a screwdriver. 

Victor smiled to Yuuri, it was so amazing seeing him again. He had really missed him.

“Okay, it seems like they’ve tried to melt it into the mechanics of your mobility,” Yuuri said worriedly. “By removing it, you might have a slight delay in your movements.” 

“I don’t mind,” Victor said. “I’ll deal.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “Just give me a second to…” 

Yuuri heard a slight cracking in his head as Yuuri removed the tracking device and placing it on a table.

“Yuri, you’re up,” Yuuri said, looking at the smaller synth. 

Yuri looked extremely reluctant as he stepped out of the elevator and placing the strange box on the table along with the serum. 

“You brought hatchlings?” Yuuri asked, suddenly smiling. 

Yuri nodded as he walked over to the table, barely meeting Yuuri’s gaze. “Victor said you guys needed protein.” 

“People are going to be very grateful,” Yuuri said. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah,” Yuri said as he sat up on the table. 

Yuuri opened the side of Yuri’s head and got the tweezer. 

Yuri winced a little as Yuuri got too close.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured him. “I’ll just get the tracking chip out.” 

Yuri nodded in understanding.

“Just sit completely still,” Yuuri pleaded.

“You’re the leader of the rebellion,” Yuri stated. “I have an image of you in my database with orders to capture you and return you to Utopia.” 

“I can imagine,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “I’m not exactly on good terms with them.” 

“How have you managed to avoid them for so long?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I have my ways,” he said as he gently got the chip out. 

He placed the tracking chip on the table next to Victor’s and took out an hammer. 

He smashed them both until they stopped blinking and split in half.

“I’m just going to scan you,” Yuuri said. “Make sure that there’s no signals coming in or out from either of you. Mari, do you mind standing next to them?”

Mari’s eyes widened, almost as if she didn’t believe that he was talking to her. But she walked up and stood next to the synths anyway. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and raised his hand. A small laser lit up that scanned them. 

He found no signals going in or out. But Mari seemed to be having a small fracture on her collarbone. He should definitely ask Phichit to take a look at that if she would be willing to come back with them.

“You’re all clear,” Yuuri said in relief, finally shifting his focus back to his older sister. 

Mari looked at him in disbelief. “You haven’t aged a day…” she said. “H-how I… I wasn’t sure you were… When mom and I heard about the explosion…” 

“I regenerate,” Yuuri admitted. “Dad he-uhm… He made the cancer go away.” 

“I know,” Mari said. “But they took you, they… People said they reprogrammed you. That they sent you out to kill off rebellions.” 

“They tried,” Yuuri said sadly. “It’s a long story, he admitted. “I would love to tell you about it, but we need to go before soldiers will fill the streets around here.” There was a brief pause. “Do you want to come?” 

Mari looked hesitant. “Where?”

“We have a headquarter,” Yuuri said, it’s pretty far from here, but I’m sure you can get a home there if you want to.” 

“How many are there?” Mari asked. 

“There’s a lot of people,” he admitted. “Survivors.”

“I’ve kind of been alone for a while,” Mari admitted. “I’m not sure I’d fit in very well.” 

“If a hybrid and synths can fit in, I’m sure you could as well.”

Mari snorted, but there was no real joy behind it. “It’s good to see you little brother.” she then said with a smile.

Yuuri smiled back softly. “It’s good to see you too.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of rebellions make their way to the headquarters.

Victor could feel the tension as they were walking back to the headquarters. Before they left, Yuuri had emptied the lab from everything important and rigged up with explosives, deleting every single trace that they had been there.

They managed to get far from the city before Yuuri blew it up remotely.

Mari was silent as they walked. She looked at Yuuri and it seemed like she was about to say something several times but never did. 

Yuuri glanced back at her a lot but always turned back and kept his eyes forward. 

“What’s a hatchling?” Victor suddenly asked, gaining a smile from Yuuri. 

“A hatchling is a newly hatched bird, and in this case it’s a giant bird,” Yuuri explained. “Humans have eaten chicken for hundreds of years, this kind of hatchling is five times as big as a chicken, but they reproduce a lot quicker, they lay about ten to twenty eggs each day.” 

“Are they protein?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “They will probably be able to feed our people until they’ve gained their strength back.” 

“That’s good,” Victor said. 

“It is.” Yuuri agreed.

“How did you manage to make their AI so advanced?” Mari suddenly asked. “I never would have believed that you would start with robotics.” 

“Well, I had to learn robotics to be able to maintain myself,” Yuuri admitted. “Everything else just came naturally.” 

“But they’re practically human,” Mari pointed out. “How did you learn how to do that?” 

Yuuri didn’t want to say that he was walking around with two killer-synths built by Yakov. “Modifying existing AI is not that hard,” he said instead. That was something he knew how to do. “All it takes is some good hacking skills.” 

Mari nodded in understanding.

“How have you been surviving?” Yuuri asked instead. “Have you been all alone?” 

Mari nodded. “I had to get out of Utopia when they killed dad,” she admitted. “Mom she got arrested, and I don’t think she…” she trailed off. “There’s been some very hard years,” she said. “I’ve mostly lived among the ruins in the city, going into utopia when I need supplies… I have a few different homes that I travel between, it’s not really comfortable, but it’s better than being dead.” 

“But thirty years…” Yuuri said. “That’s no life.” 

“Has it really been that long?” Mari asked with a sigh. “I’m losing count.” 

Yuuri’s face fell a little. “I wish I would have known,” he admitted. “I could have helped.” 

“It’s okay,” Mari assured. “I assume you’ve had a lot to deal with on your own.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “But family should still come first.” 

“You’ve always been hard on yourself for not being able to do the impossible,” Mari said. “If you would have known, I know you would have done what you could, but I’m not mad at you for not knowing something that you couldn’t have known.” 

Victor envied Mari a little. She knew Yuuri more than he did. She had known him when he had still been human, when he had been growing. 

She probably knew him in a way that no one else ever would. 

Not even him.

“I’m just mad at myself when I could have done something differently but didn’t,” Yuuri said. “I could have checked, I could have looked for you.” 

“That could have gotten you hurt,” Mari pointed out. “And I’m here now… Let’s take it from there.” 

Yuuri seemed like he wanted to argue, but he nodded instead. “I’d be happy to do that.” 

Mari smiled to him. “You would be 51 years old today, wouldn’t you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“That would make me 57,” Mari said. “I look like I could be your mother.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “Didn’t you say that age is just a number when you dated that guy?” 

“Oh god, I was stupid,” Mari said with a sigh. “He was almost fifteen years older than me.” 

Yuuri remembered that time. He had been so annoyed with his sister back then. 

He had been stuck in a wheelchair and struggling to breathe, and a part of him was jealous that she had been allowed to go out and enjoy life so fully and fall in love. Even if it was with an asshole.

He didn’t know better back then. 

“You were a kid,” Yuuri pointed out. “I’m sure most kids are stupid.”

“You weren’t,” Mari stated. “You always saw people for who they were, you always considered the consequences of things you should never have to deal with.” 

Victor felt sadness at the words. Yuuri was so strong and powerful that it was almost hard to believe that there had been a time where he wasn’t. 

“I was far from perfect,” Yuuri claimed. “I was bitter and I didn’t appreciate the life I had.”

“You were a free spirited kid trapped in a sick body,” Mari said with furrowed brows. “You didn’t act worse than expected.” 

Yuuri shrugged. “Well, that was a different life,” he said. “Now there are more important things to be concerned about.” 

Victor started to feel a little bit familiar, but he had no idea where he was. 

Yuuri had deleted his memory of walking to the headquarters the last time, but he did recognize some of the trees around him. 

And he suddenly saw an image flash before his eyes. Of Yuuri’s hand transforming into an umbrella.

That’s when he suddenly noticed the waterfall. 

Yuuri walked towards it.

That’s when Victor saw another image flash before his eyes. He saw a fountain and he saw Yuuri standing across something looking like a hot spring.

He was wearing a light brown jacket and dark clothes, and surprise was clear on his face.

He could see himself reaching out his hand towards him before he was suddenly pulled back to reality. 

“Are you okay, Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Yes,” Victor promised. “It was just… A memory.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “Remind me to take another look on that locked file of yours later.”

Victor nodded as they came closer to the waterfall, and Yuuri suddenly reached out his hand, transforming his whole arm to an umbrella. 

“We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


End file.
